Hedgehog Holidays
by Mastah Jasonic
Summary: Released in an episodic format, join Sonic and friends as they gather for the holidays and go about their ways until shenanigans ensue. But what happens when things don't go as planned and/or Eggman enters the picture? Find out in each episodic release of Hedgehog Holidays! Set in an original Sonic world that borrows a lot of holidays from the real world.
1. Episode 1: Ringing in the New Year

**Hey, readers! This is my first episodic fanfiction and my first one to do with Sonic. Any feedback/reviews you may have would be greatly appreciated as I move forward with this project over this year. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Snowy Mountain**

 **08:30 a.m.**

 **The Day Before New Year's Eve**

It's a fine, snowy morning atop the peak as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, and Shadow are walking into the lodge with their luggage. They have recently won a contest back at home that allowed them to vacation to an undisclosed ski resort for the New Year holiday. Hopefully, a well-deserved relaxation is ever in their favor.

Tails: "This is it, gang! The ski lodge we'll be staying at to compliment our New Year's trip for six I won for us in that contest back home!"

Knuckles: "What contest? We've only been walking a couple seconds and you're just now bringing this up?"

Tails: [sarcastic] "Haha, very funny. I'm just iterating expository info to let everyone know why we're here in the first place."

Shadow: "You're telling me. I'm just here because you demanded me fill the sixth spot."

Sonic: "Lighten up, Shadow. This ski lodge is the perfect place to be this time of year. New Year, new us. And I'm gonna start my resolution early."

The gang enters the lobby, crafted with the finest wood and covered in the warmest red carpet to make anybody feel at home near the fireplace. After eyeing the various taxidermy on the walls, the gang approaches the mustached receptionist at the desk and drops their luggage in place.

Receptionist: "Good evening, guests! How many and how long will you be staying?"

Tails: "Room for six until New Year's Day, sir! And we're contest winners too. Does that mean we get a discount anywhere?"

Receptionist: "Yes, yes! Just let me stamp your ticket and hand you your room key like all good receptionists!"

Reaching into hammerspace behind his tails, Tails hands the receptionist his ticket, which he hastily stamps and quickly hands him his room key.

Receptionist: [he shuffles off as he speaks] "Thank you, sir! Enjoy your stay and have a Happy New Year!"

The receptionist runs to the back room in a hurry leaving the gang with a bunch of rather confused expressions lining their faces.

Tails: "What's he in such a rush for?"

Sonic: "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. What's more important is how soon I get to kick off my New Year's resolutions."

Tails: "You seem rather keen about New Year's resolutions all of the sudden. Would you mind telling us all what your resolution even is, Sonic?"

Sonic: "You know me too well, Tails. Sure I'm a first class, big shot world hero and all, but even I need some downtime. It's one thing to snag it in between battles, but even that's not enough. So this year I'll make it a priority to kick back and relax more… all by myself."

Knuckles: "Relax? La-ame! I would get more exercise if I were you. You'd get muscles like me and have a lesser chance of getting fat like him." [he points to the receptionist in the back room]

Receptionist: [opening the door] "I heard that!" [he slams the door, upset]

Tails: "Sonic get fat? Come on, Knuckles! I'd be more worried about how much fun you'll miss out with us here and back home. Chilling by yourself? You're more sociable than that, Sonic!"

Blaze: "Who else would be our life of the party? You're full of enough jokes and party tricks to keep us entertained during our group outings."

Amy: "Guys, guys. I get that you all have your concerns for Sonic here, but even a big shot hero like him needs some alone time to just… recuperate. Hedgehogs need their rest too."

Sonic: [lays a hand on Amy's shoulder] "Thanks for having my back, Amy. [he turns to face the rest] I know it might sound like a change in character even for me, but I'm sure in time you'll all understand."

A brief moment of silence and the whole gang nods in unison to Sonic's statement, most of them confident he at least knows what he's doing.

Shadow: "I'm just standing here noticing how ridiculous you all look nodding your heads in unison like some DJ group."

* * *

 **Lodge fireplace**

 **10:30 a.m.**

Sonic walks in and lays on the maroon couch in front of the fireplace. Shutting his eyes, he begins to think pleasant

Sonic: [sighs] "This really hits the spot. Oh yeah!"

Knuckles: "Gotta make sure I get 'em just right! Not too hot, not too cold!"

Annoyed, Sonic opens his eyes to notice Knuckles kneeling at the base of the fireplace holding a marshmallow out on a stick near it.

Sonic: "What?! Me without my marshmallows…"

Knuckles: "Good thing I happen to have some for all of us."

Sonic: "Seriously, Knuckles, now's not the time or place to be toasting those. Can't you take 'em elsewhere maybe… put 'em in hot chocolate?"

Knuckles: "Sorry. When you said 'bring marshmallows and chocolate' I figured you meant s'mores."

Sonic: [sighs] "No, Knuckles. It's a winter occasion. I meant _little_ marshmallows with _hot_ chocolate."

Knuckles: [he pulls his marshmallow off the stick to put between graham crackers and chocolate] "Relax, it's just a joke! Of course, I brought small marshmallows and enough hot chocolate for everyone!"

Sonic: "Well, right now I _can't_ relax because you're here and your jokes aren't even on point. [sigh] I'll be in the hot tub."

Irritated, Sonic meanders out of the room as Knuckles munches messily on his s'more, leaving all kinds of white marshmallow residue on his skin-colored muzzle.

Knuckles: "Don't forget hot chocolate social hour tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Hot tub room**

 **1:15 p.m.**

Having tried all day to relax, Sonic hatches the idea to attend the hot tub room - the one place he's bound to let off some steam. Having removed his iconic red shows and white socks, Sonic dips his barefoot into the hot tub and flinches at the hotness. Without much hesitation, he eventually submerges and spreads his arms against the edge comfortably.

Sonic: [sighs] "Just what the doctor ordered. [looks around] And not a single distraction."

Sonic closes his eyes a few moments, inhaling and exhaling a few breaths, literally letting off steam as the hot tub bubbles around him.

Sonic: "Relax… Relax."

Tails: "Here comes a big one!"

Sonic is caught by surprise when hot water splashes over him, alarming his blue furry face. Curiously, the person who splashed him turns out to be Tails, the one friend he thought would never annoy him.

Sonic: [disgusted] "Tails!"

Tails: "Oh! I'm sorry. Bad timing?"

Sonic: "Very bad timing! I didn't expect anybody to show up much less splash me in a hot tub!"

Tails: "Right. You need your relaxation time anyway so I'll back off."

Ashamed of interfering with Sonic's time alone, Tails hops out of the pool only to come face-to-face with a robot employee on treads of all things.

Robot: "Would you care for a towel to dry off with?"

Tails: [disconcerted] "Um, thanks."

Tails grabs the towel as the robot rolls right by him. He looks at it rather curiously.

* * *

 **Mountain** **peak**

 **3:03 p.m.**

Tired of being unable to find a place to relax inside, Sonic grabs his brown scarf he uses for adventuring and goes racing up to the top of the mountain near the resort. Once at the top, he stands overlooking the view in amazement.

Sonic: "Good thing a brought my scarf for this occasion. At least it'll give me some warmth. Not the most relaxing thing, I know, but this view more than makes up for it!"

Sonic takes a seat for a moment in the blanket of snow near a rock, enjoying the luminous view atop the mountain while he can. For all he knows, it may be a few seconds before...

Amy: "SONIC!"

Sonic: "Oh, now what?!"

And right he is as Amy, the one girl who really cares for him, is now struggling to ski down the mountain.

Amy: [struggling to balance] "I can't… control… my skis! Need… assistance!"

Sonic: [sigh] "Hold on, Amy!"

Acting quick and and his feet, Sonic speeds off to rescue Amy eventually catching up to her on the icy slope. He runs through the trees alongside her when she hits a bump that sends her flying into the snowy air. Thinking smart, Sonic leaps for her and he catches her in midair and hits the ground running.

Amy: "Wow, nice catch!"

Sonic: "Don't you reckon it's about time you took skiing lessons?"

Amy looks at him dreamily before she looks ahead and becomes shocked at what they're about to hit.

Amy: "SONIC, LOOK OUT!"

Too distracted by her admiration, Sonic turns ahead to notice his about to hit a lake of ice. Unable to stop in time, he begins to slip and slide across the ice holding onto Amy when the two of them notice a tree dead ahead.

Amy: "Watch out for that tree!"

Sonic and Amy tumble and collide with the tree and become stuck under a snow pile that falls from the branch on top of them. Sonic struggles to dig his upper half out of the snow until he is suddenly jerked out of it by Shadow who arrived at the scene to assist them. Relieved, Sonic looks up to notice who

Shadow: "Well, I'll be. Trying to 'relax' like you said?"

Sonic: "This doesn't concern you, Shadow. It was just a little mishap that's all."

Shadow: "Mishap or no, I won't be saving you all the time. Either find better ways to relax or distract yourself from distractions."

Shadow walks away from where they stand, uncaring of Amy's lower half still stuck in the snow.

Amy: "Um... a little help here!"

* * *

 **New Year's Eve**

 **Ski lodge room**

 **11:00 a.m.**

Having enjoyed a good night's rest, Sonic and Blaze decided to meet together in order to discuss further methods on how to relax during the day.

Sonic: "Nothing seems to be working. I go to a relaxing spot and there's always somebody there to interrupt me. I don't suppose you could help me, Blaze?"

Blaze: "I always come prepared for when I need to shut out distractions. Here. [she holds out a pair of earplugs] Earplugs should be enough to block out any intruding noise."

[Sonic swipes the earplugs out of her hand and inserts them into his ears.]

Sonic: "Thanks, Blaze! This should get me some peace and quiet in no time!"

Blaze: "If you need anything more, just call upon me and I'll be happy to provide!"

Sonic: [his ears plugged, he pretends to try and hear her] "What?! I'm sorry, I can't hear you! Earplugs!"

Sonic walks out of the room, encountering Tails on the way out.

Tails: "Sonic, did you notice…?"

Sonic: [interrupting] "Hey, Tails!"

Sonic brushes by, Tails looking at him in confusion. Suddenly, a robot shows up with a cup of hot cocoa to hand to Tails.

Robot: "Would you like a fresh hot chocolate for the evening, sir?"

Tails: "Sure, but I have to ask: why are you a robot?"

Robot: "That's classified business, sir."

The robot hands Tails the hot chocolate and rolls away, Tails looking at him too in confusion. What ever was happening around the place that robots ran it?

* * *

 **12:30 p.m.**

 **Lodge fireplace**

Sonic is sitting Indian style in front of the fireplace, hands held out and eyes closed thinking about nothing, but relaxation.

Sonic: "Ah, just enough relaxation for me to take a nap!"

Sonic lays down, legs crossed, and begins to snore. Behind him his friends are sitting on the couches socializing and sipping hot chocolate. Sonic, however, cannot hear them.

Amy: "Here's to our New Year's resolutions!"

The gang toasts around the room with their cups of hot cocoa while Sonic continues to relax.

Amy: "Now, let's go around the room and share each other's. Since we already know Sonic's, let's start with Shadow."

Shadow is unenthused.

Shadow: "All I want is a little more time alone. This team stuff and saving your hides all the time is really wearing me thin."

Blaze: "Hmmm… sounds an awful lot like Sonic. Maybe you and him aren't so different after all."

Shadow: [unamused] Don't compare me to that fool! I'll wake him up from his cat nap if I have to!"

Blaze: "Alright, alright. We all know you don't take jokes well. But, anyways, my resolution is to help out more. I feel like I never give myself enough time and energy for me to be your voice of reason."

Amy: "That's awfully sweet of you, Blaze! It just so happens that I plan on being more considerate and giving during the holidays. In other words, I'll provide us more favors!"

Tails: "Easy for you to say. I've noticed how much I never speak up about issues when given the chance. So I promise to resolve speaking my mind about things before it's too late! And you, Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "Eh, I don't really make resolutions. I'm already fine with working out and chilling with you guys like there's no tomorrow!"

In excitement, Knuckles accidentally splashes a sip of hot cocoa out of his mug, which lands in Sonic's ear nearby. Sonic jolts awake, yelping and digging out his earplug as he accidentally throws it into the fire. He turns to face the fire, disconcerted.

Sonic: "Awww… Me without my marshmallows."

Knuckles: "Hey, I tried offering ya some, but I don't think earplugs really make a good substitute."

Sonic: [unamused] "Not funny, Knuckles!"

* * *

 **Ski lodge room**

 **02:00 p.m.**

The earplugs situation having been a dud, Blaze hands Sonic a pair of earbuds with a cell phone attached.

Blaze: "Here. Just in case you need some relaxing noise to actively shut out the world."

Sonic takes the buds and inserts them into his ears. He taps the phone and it begins playing calming music.

Sonic: "Now this really hits the spot! Thanks, Blaze!"

Sonic speeds out of the room right as Tails walks in.

Tails: "Blaze, what's up with Sonic? I need to talk to him."

Blaze: "He's just trying another method of relaxation I offered him. No telling where he's going, but you can catch him later if you can."

* * *

 **Mountain peak**

 **2:30 p.m.**

Sonic is sitting atop the mountain once more, relaxing as he listens to the music and takes in the view of the lights surrounding the place. Breath by breath, he becomes more at ease. Suddenly, the phone beeps and Sonic looks at it to see that it's low on battery.

Sonic: "Low battery? Oh, well. Nothing a little charging can't fix."

Sonic gets up to speed off down the mountain. Nearby, Tails and Knuckles are having a snowboard race down the slope.

Tails: "Haha! Nothing like cool coasting down the mountain with one of my bestest bros!"

Knuckles: "Unlike a certain somebody, I happen to bring the 'cool' in cool coasting! Watch this!"

Knuckles does a 180 flip trick off a ramp nearby, sliding back towards Tails and splashing up snow in his face much to the latter's annoyance.

Knuckles: "In your face, Tails!"

Tails: "Oh yeah? Watch this!"

Tails hits an onward ramp ahead, curls his tails together, grabs his nose by the board, and pulls it over him to do a 360 flip. He sticks the landing.

Tails: "Aw, yeah! You don't got nothing on that!"

Knuckles: "Hey!"

Knuckles accidentally hits a bump, throwing him off balance and colliding with Tails. Both are thrown off their snowboards as the two tumble down the mountain together. They land in a big pile of snow right at the bottom.

Knuckles: "Awesome! Let's do that again!"

Looking up, Tails and Knuckles are approached by another robot servant.

Robot: "Do you require my assistance?"

Tails burst his head out of the snow, shaking and shivering from the cold.

Tails: "No thanks, Mr. Robot. We got it from here!"

Robot: "Very well, I shall report your condition to the doctor in his lair."

Tails: "Doctor? Lair?"

Robot: "I'm sorry, that information is classified."

The robot rolls away leaving Tails bewildered as he digs himself out of the pile of snow.

Tails: "See, Knux? There's something peculiar about all these robots around here."

Knuckles: "You mean like the fact that they're so responsive to my service bell?"

Tails: "No, not that. The fact that there's robots running the place and the terminology that one used just now. If my hunch is correct, this place has something to do with Eggman."

Knuckles: "Eggman? Here? I'd say I don't buy it, but I'm not one to argue like Sonic would."

Tails: "That's the problem, Knux. He won't listen long enough for me to tell him what's going on. He's too busy relaxing. If he wasn't, he'd probably leap into action in an instant."

Knuckles: "Well, he can't be too caught up in himself right now if he's on the move. In fact, I think I just saw him rush into the lodge."

Tails: "Well then, if I have a chance to fulfill my New Year's resolution early, I'll take it!"

* * *

 **Lodge room**

 **03:52 p.m.**

Sonic is resting on the bed, earbuds in with his eyes shut when Tails rushes into the room to stand over him.

Tails: "Hey, Sonic! I need to talk to you!"

No response. Tails pulls one of the earbuds out in hopes to get something.

Tails: "Sonic, I think there might be something suspicious about those robots running the place."

[Sonic pretends to be barely awake, rolling over on his side.]

Sonic: [faking] "Robots? … Yeah, sure."

Tails: "No, really. There's robot employees everywhere uttering terms like 'doctor' and 'lair'. I think this might have something to do with Eggman."

Sonic: [faking] "Ugh, Eggman! … Go away."

Tails: "Sonic, this could be serious business! Take a break from relaxing and come help us!"

Sonic: [sits up, eyes kept shut] "I'll save you! … [Tails perks up.] Right after I... nap."

Sonic lays back down much to Tails' disappointment. Tails backs away and runs quietly out of the room. Sonic peaks through one of his eyes, checking to see if the coast is clear.

Sonic: "He fell for it. Perfect!"

* * *

 **Lodge** **lobby**

 **04:30 p.m.**

Tails and Amy are sitting across from one another having a conversation regarding Sonic and his newfound habit of ignoring everyone in favor of relaxing.

Tails: "It's New Year's Eve, and still no way for me to reach Sonic. He's so immersed in his resolution to even think to notice when there's a robot employee in front of him. I try to tell him, but he won't listen. [sigh] I'm out of luck. I don't know how to deal with the robots without him."

Amy: "Cheer up, Tails! I know Sonic's a lot different these days, but even that can't mean the end of the world."

Tails: "Amy, that comment never helps in any given situation. Without Sonic, it could mean the end of the world!"

Amy: "Maybe what I'm trying to say is, despite him shutting you out and what not, there ought to be another solution to the problem at hand. You could ask the manager and see what he has to say about why there are robots running around."

Tails perks up.

Tails: "That's it! If the one who hires the employees knows why they're here, we could be one step closer to possibly cracking this Eggman case wide open!"

* * *

 **Lodge office**

 **11:00 pm.**

After hours of waiting until after hours, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy enter the manager's office to confront the manager at his desk.

Tails: "Excuse me, sir. We wanna know why you've decided to hire robot employees to run the place."

The manager's chair is turned away from them when he then turns to face them, revealing himself as the same receptionist from earlier.

Manager: "I'm glad you asked. These robots are state of the art ski resort employees and are much easier to program order into than any silly human employees."

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy stand there looking confused. Was this really the man who ran the entire ski lodge?

Tails: "W-wait a minute! You're that same guy who checked us in! Are you sure this place isn't short staffed?"

Manager: "Quite so. Nobody would work for me here so I decided to make some more, courtesy of Yours Truly!"

The manager rips off his clothes, pulls a rubberband of his mustache, and removes his hat, revealing himself as Dr. Eggman. His henchmen, Orbot and Cubot, pop up from under the desk to greet their captured foes.

Cubot: "Surprise! You're all standing on those classic rope traps from the movies!"

The gang looks down in confusion when, suddenly, they are all roped up and left dangling upside down at their captors.

Amy: [gasps] "Eggman!"

Tails: "I knew it! This is another one of your evil schemes!"

Knuckles: "Care to explain it before we escape and give you an embarrassing beatdown?"

Eggman: "I'm surprised you're so polite! Allow me to explain: my New Year's resolution this year is to be one step ahead of Sonic. And so quickly gathered all my resources to scam you all into thinking you were going on an innocent vacation. And what better place than a ski resort? (Which, by the way, is actually an active volcano that'll turn you all into fried chicken at the push of a button!)"

Orbot: "Oh, if only I could taste it! The boss never sounded so menacing before!"

Eggman: [slaps Orbot] "Quiet, Orbot! You're ruining my dastardly evil villain moment!"

Eggman presses a button remote in his hand, which causes the floor to start splitting open. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot then hop aboard the Eggmobile nearby and hover near their captors, taunting them as he waited for their defeat.

Tails: "An active volcano? Figures!"

Knuckles: "Oh man! Me without my marshmallows!"

Tails: [annoyed] "Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "What? I gotta lighten the mood somehow!"

Eggman: "Oh, just you wait! Sonic will never be able to save you now!"

* * *

 **Snowy peak**

 **11:21 p.m.**

Once again, Sonic is relaxing atop the peak, enjoying the luminous mountain view with his eyes shut.

Sonic: [to himself] "Just relax… Into this snowy blanket… Relax… And enjoy the view."

Suddenly, Blaze appears next to him in a hurry and out of breath from the jog up the mountain.

Blaze: "Sonic, snap out of it!"

Sonic opens his eyes, surprised to see Blaze and Shadow have joined him in his relaxing spot.

Sonic: "What? Blaze? Shadow?! How'd you find me?"

Blaze: "No time to explain. Look!"

Sonic looks to find that the ski resort is splitting wide open, revealing an active volcano underneath. Using Blaze's binoculars she hands to him, Sonic looks closer to find Eggman hovering near Tails, Knuckles, and Amy as they are lowered into the lava pit.

Sonic: [gasps] "Tails! Knux! Amy! [he hangs his head in shame] I knew Tails was trying to tell me something about Eggman running this joint, but I was so caught up in relaxing I never even gave it a second thought."

Blaze: "No need to kick yourself over it now. We still have a chance to save them!"

Sonic: "Right, let's go!"

Sonic speeds along the mountain slope, Blaze and Shadow following close behind. Before their very eyes they emerges an army of Eggman robots consisting of Motobugs, Crabmeats, and Buzz Bombers. In a rage, Sonic spin attacks across several Motobugs in his path before being shot at by Buzz Bombers overhead. He then leaps overhead as Blaze passionately assists him in shredding them apart by the seams. Shadow, meanwhile, utilizes his signature Chaos Control ability, effortlessly warping between robot to robot as he kicks them to pieces. Shadow then tumbles through the snow, rejoining the gang as they charge ahead toward their destination.

 **Volcano pit**

 **11:45 p.m.**

Eggman: "So, my good and perfect nemeses, any last words before I fry you all to death and proceed to lure Sonic into my traps that'll catch him off guard?"

Tails: "The only guard that's gonna get thrown off is yours! Just you wait until Sonic comes swooping in all heroic like he always does to save the day!"

Eggman: "Come to think of it, there aren't as many traps aside from that robot army I had hiding under the mountain slope. Ah, whatever! They'll delay Sonic while I prepare to deal with him myself!"

Sonic: "Yo, Egghead!"

Eggman turns to notice Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze standing on the edge of the trapdoor in a barrage of heroic stances awaiting a battle of epic proportions.

Sonic: "Thought you could sweep the rug out from under me this time? A brilliant plan, that's for sure! You're improving one step at a time, but you'll never be one step ahead of me and my friends!"

Eggman: [grunts] "I knew a simple robot army wouldn't be enough to suppress even the likes of you three! And I thought I had you beat this time simply for how oblivious you were to my presence!"

Sonic: "New Year's resolution or not, my heroics still outmatch your… your… villain… works? Villainosity? Whatever, doesn't matter! You're still going down!"

Eggman: "Very well, then. Time for me to bring out the big guns!"

Cubot: "Ooh, I like the sound of that!"

Eggman flies the Eggmobile over to a platform hovering inside the volcano on top of which sits a robot of which he then inserts the Eggmobile into.

Eggman: "Behold my newest creation, the Egg Slider! Now I can run across the walls and we'll be evenly matched!"

Sonic: "That's just wishful thinking on your end! I'll still make quick work of it!"

Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow sprint off in separate directions along the path lining the volcano. Sonic confronts the Egg Slider head on, sliding under its sword and as it tries to slash him. Eggman turns as Sonic runs away to shoot him down using the robot's gun arm. With Eggman distracted, Shadow is able to kick Eggman's robot in the face and warp away before Eggman is able to snatch him. Shadow then appears behind him and kicks the robot off the pathway sending it toward the lava below.

Eggman: "Good thing I always come prepared!"

Eggman shoots out a grappling hook from the robot's wrist and uses it to swing back to safety. Soon as he lands, though, fireballs are fired onto him, burning the robot's chest. The doctor looks over to see Blaze hurling more fireballs toward him to which Eggman slashes them with his sword and charges at Blaze, attempting to slice her into the ground. Thinking instinctively, she leaps and backflips out of the way.

Eggman: [grunts] "If only I could find someway to outmatch your nimbleness, cat lady!"

Blaze: "Can it, Eggman! I believe the amount of talking you do is one reason you still don't know how to outsmart us!"

Eggman: [clenching his fist] "Why you…!"

Sonic: "Hey, come on!"

Sonic appears to spin into Eggman, sending him flying into the volcano wall with a large thud.

Sonic: "New Year's resolution doesn't just happen! You gotta start by taking all things into consideration like controlling that mouth of yours!"

Eggman: [growls] "I'll silence that mouth of yours before you even think of a way to get out of this!"

Sonic and Eggman charge at each other and clash with all their might. Meanwhile, Shadow reaches his friends in an act of heroism, untying them one by one.

Amy: "Thanks, Shadow!"

Shadow: "Don't mention it. And, I mean not to anyone!"

Tails begins to fly away as Knuckles and Amy grab hold of him by the legs.

From a distance, Eggman notices the friends escaping.

Eggman: "What? No!"

Sonic: "Guess you haven't learned; we're all just too fast for ya!"

Eggman: "WHY I OUGHTA…!"

Orbot: "Cool it, boss! You don't wanna develop heat stroke down here!"

Eggman: "My conditions don't matter as long as I deal with Sonic. Now look what you're doing; you're ruining my outburst of wrath and anger, giving Sonic enough time to-"

Eggman is cut off by Sonic kicking the robot enough times to where he lets go of the remote.

The remote flies up out of the pit and lands in front of Tails who notices it and picks it up.

Tails: "Bingo! Eggman's remote!"

Eggman fires more bolts at Sonic as he swerves side to side dodging them. With a spin attack, Sonic launches himself at the Eggmobile, homing attacking it repeatedly until it falls to the ground.

Eggman: "No, wait! STOP! This is a delicate machine!"

With one final spin attack, Sonic kicks the Eggmobile out of it compartment effectively severing it from the robot and sending it flying into the sky.

Eggman: "NO! I was supposed to be the one to get the jump on you this time! Mark my words, Sonic! My New Year's resolution won't go unfulfilled!"

With a twinkle, Eggman disappears into the sky. Sonic then lands on the platform, watching him from afar.

Sonic: "Should've thought of kidnapping me first instead of my friends, Egghead! On second thought, that's terrible. Ignore what I said!"

All the friends are gathered in front of half the lodge as they witness Sonic spin out of there. Tails presses the button to shut the trap door behind him, merging the lodge back together.

Tails: [holds up a hand] "Great job as always, Sonic!"

The two high five each other, showing signs of rekindling their best friendship.

Sonic: "That's how it's done. Always showing Eggman's bosses whose boss!"

Blaze steps forward to speak to Sonic, feeling sorry that she may have had some responsibility in all this.

Blaze: "Thank you for pulling through for us, Sonic. I hope you don't blame me for nearly endangering us all."

Sonic: "Not at all, Blaze. It's kinda my fault we all got into this mess. I put my resolution first before I realized this was all just an Eggman scam. I should've listened to Tails when he said something. [he turns to Tails] Sorry, buddy."

Tails: "It's all cool, dude! I'll keep it up if you will!"

Sonic: "Of course, from now on, I'll make it a priority to relax only when necessary. And I'll be sure to listen when it sounds important too!"

Shadow: "If that means I won't have to save your hide all the time, I'll be grateful to make that my resolution."

Sonic: "Still going on about that, Shadow? Come on! New Year's resolution is about doing something new rather than simply removing something old. Sonic says, you oughta find a replacement for whatever you don't want."

Shadow: [huffs] "If it involves you doing something new, I'll be glad if it helps me kick my old habit of having to save you all the time."

Sonic: "But then it's gotta be action on your part, not mine."

In the background, the friends initiate a ten second countdown to midnight. The New Year was now fully underway.

Shadow: [rolls eyes] "Whatever. I'll be glad when this is all over."

All: "Three… Two… One… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The friends begin jumping with joy, throwing confetti, and blowing noise makers they pull out of hammerspace. Sonic then looks to the distance proudly when, all of the sudden, he receives a kiss from Amy who stares at him dreamily like before. Sonic slyly stares back at her, resisting his cheeks from turning red with a blush.


	2. Episode 2: A Different Kind of Valentine

**Hedgehog Manor**

 **8:30 a.m.**

 **Valentine's Day**

On a bright fine Valentine's morning, Amy Rose dances happily around her room clutching multiple Valentines. She bares a passion for Valentine's unlike any other - seeing that her name stands for "love" it's actually quite fitting.

Amy: "Ah, Valentine's Day! My favorite day of the year! The day I get to show everyone how much I love them all!"

She stares at a picture of Sonic on her dresser and sighs, wowing at his blue dreaminess.

Amy: "Especially, Sonic. Oh, how I wish he knew! … But, he gets the best for last treatment! Everyone else comes first!"

Blaze: "Amy, breakfast is ready!"

Amy: "Coming!"

She turns to face herself.

Amy: "For being my bestie, she comes first!"

Amy proceeds to saunter downstairs where Blaze stood at the stove cooking a hot breakfast. Amy can't help, but dance happily into the room as she sniffed in the glorious scent of eggs, toast, and bacon - the "breakfast of champions" as Blaze often puts it.

Amy: "'Morning, Blaze!"

Blaze: [giggles] "'Morning, Amy! You seem in a chipper mood this morning!"

Amy sits herself at the island in the middle of the room, most eager to tell her best friend what she got her.

Amy: "But of course, it's Valentine's Day! My favorite day of the year!"

Blaze: [scratches head] "Oh, right! I completely forgot. I wanted to write notes to everybody… say how great they are."

Amy: "Luckily, I happen to be avid in note-writing. Happy Valentine's Day, Blaze!"

Amy hands Blaze her note, the cat opening it and reading it off out loud.

Blaze: "Dear Blaze, … Thank you so much for being my bestie! The way you cook for us, guide, and watch over us all with your words of wisdom are more than enough to keep the whole team going! You're a great moral support for us all! Love, Amy!"

Blaze feels rather affectionate toward Amy and her kind words that she feels the need to compliment her in return.

Blaze: "Awww, thank you! You're too kind yourself!"

Amy: "Thank you! You're more than welcome!"

* * *

 **Tails' Lab**

 **9:15 a.m.**

In the midst of the ruckus that is Tails' Lab, he slides his sliding workbench underneath the Tornado to do work on it. Suddenly, Amy bursts into the room, creating a commotion that causes Tails to accidentally drop the wrench he's been holding right onto his face.

Amy: "Tails!"

Tails: "Ow!"

Amy: "Oh, sorry! Are you okay?"

Amy walks over to as Tails slides out, rubbing his face to soothe the pain from being smacked by his own tool.

Tails: "I'm fine. You might wanna work better on how you enter a room."

Amy: "You're right. I know how much you just love to work on your machines, gizmos, and what-not. Need anything?"

Tails: [he stands up to face Amy] "I'm alright, thank you. Just a little bruise is all."

Amy: "Luckily, I have something better than a bandage or ice pack to make it all better!"

Amy hands Tails his Valentine, the fox eagerly snatching it out of her hand.

Tails: "Oh, boy! A Valentine for me?!"

Amy: "Yeah! Read it and see what's inside!"

Tails opens up the card, which reads the following:

"Dear Tails,

You're such an awesome sport, a great mechanic, and a little bro to us all. Nobody could replace you and your loyal, trustworthy demeanor. And if you ever feel self-conscious about your actions, just remember to believe in yourself!"

Love, Amy."

Tails: "Aww, it's just the encouragement I needed! Thanks, Amy!"

Tails leaps in to hug Amy who reluctantly hugs back. Not the person she was expecting would hug him, but she would be saving Sonic the biggest physical contact of them all.

Amy: "Sure thing, buddy!"

* * *

 **Weight room**

 **10:05 a.m.**

Knuckles is avidly lifting bench presses when Amy walks up to him, ever so eager to deliver her note.

Amy: "Looking good, Knuckles!"

In response to her compliment, Knuckles racks the bar after finishing his current set.

Knuckles: "Coming to spot me, Amy? You seem like you'd be a good coach!"

Amy: "Thanks, but I'm not here to offer you expert advice on exercising this time. Another time maybe. For now, it's Valentine's Day and I want you to have this."

Amy hands her note to Knuckles looks at it closely before holding it further away to read what it says.

Knuckles: "Hmmm, I need my reading glasses for this."

From hammerspace, Knuckles pulls his reading glasses and reads the note carefully.

Knuckles: "'Dear, Knux' [giggles] I love that nickname. 'Thank you for being the muscle and a faithful member of Team Sonic. I never said it before, but your jokes are so funny they make me wanna laugh my socks off - don't tell Sonic, though.' Awww, thanks! 'With love from Amy.' Wow, you sure do know how to sugar things up on every holiday. Care to give me some?"

Not wanting to spoil her first kiss from Sonic, Amy lowers her eyelids in annoyance.

Amy: "Seriously?"

Knuckles: "HA! I'm just kidding!"

Amy laughs out loud with him, letting his joke slide just this once.

Knuckles: "Seriously, though, don't tell Sonic I said that."

Amy: "Your secret's safe with me!"

* * *

 **Hallway near Shadow's room**

 **10:27 a.m.**

Having had some laughs with Knuckles in the weight room, Amy approaches the door to Shadow's room and knocks, popping her leg in a girly fashion as she does so.

Shadow: "Go away!"

Amy: "Happy Valentine's Day, Shadow!"

Shadow: "Pathetic! I don't celebrate that wretched holiday with anybody for any reason ever!"

Amy: "What about Rouge?"

Shadow: "She's an associate I consider a friend."

Amy: "Well, maybe don't tell her that. Here, I wrote a note for you to cheer you up!"

Ever so enthusiastically, Amy slides a card under the door.

Shadow: "Chaos Spear!"

An explosion occurs behind the door as Amy jumps in response, shocked and saddened by Shadow vaporizing her note to him.

Amy: [faking] "That's okay! Plenty more where that came from!"

Silence. Amy just walks away, not wanting to bother Shadow any further than she already has.

* * *

 **Mansion backyard**

 **11:00 a.m.**

On the backyard patio, Sonic is playing table tennis with himself, speeding back and forth and hitting the ball without dropping it. With plenty of energy left to spare, Amy walks in on his little self verses match.

Amy: "Hey there, Sonic! Playing tennis with yourself again are ya?"

As he speaks, Sonic continues to speed back and forth, hitting the ball as he does so.

Sonic: "Yep! Gotta get my competitive spirit up for when table tennis season arrives!"

Having had many successful hits, Sonic ultimately lets himself win by killing the ball toward the other side.

Sonic: "Match point!"

Amy: "Great job, Sonic!"

Feeling ever so encouraged by her support, he bows ever so elegantly in her direction.

Sonic: "Thanks, Amy! Your support is appreciated!"

Amy: "You're welcome! Let me ask you something: do you know what day it is?"

Sonic: "Well, sure! It's Thursday!"

Amy: "That's right! And it's a special Thursday too!"

Sonic: "Taco Thursday?"

Amy: "Nope."

Sonic: "Tater Tot Thursday?"

Amy: "Nada."

Out of answers, Sonic hangs his head in shame.

Sonic: "You've lost me then."

Amy: "Hint: it's a holiday I _love_!"

Resuming his thought process, Sonic assumes a thinking position, thinking about all the possible answers in his fast-thinking brain.

Sonic: "Hmmm… My only guess is Valentine's Day."

Amy: "Congratulations! You win the grand prize! A free Valentine's Day wish from your friend!"

She hands Sonic his Valentine's card with a piece of candy attached to it to which he immediately swipes the note away.

Sonic: "Sweet, thanks!"

Amy blushes as he silently reads her note, waiting several seconds anxiously awaiting his response.

Sonic: "Your note is touching, Amy! Thanks for being a great friend!"

Sonic speeds away as Amy puckers her lips. She then opens her eyes shocked to find that he fled the scene without giving her a kiss.

Amy: "Wait! Do you have to go so soon? Awww…"

* * *

 **Gaming room**

 **12:18 p.m.**

Sonic and Tails are playing a competitive multiplayer video game when Amy walks in to lean on the couch next to them.

Amy: "Ooh, playing your favorite game, I see?"

Sonic: "Not now, Amy. About to beat my little bro at the high score!"

The game plays a victory jingle signaling Sonic to leap up victoriously and dance as a show off to Tails.

Sonic: "He shoots, he SCORES!"

Tails: "Aw, man! And I thought I was the only champ at this game!"

Showing at least a little compassion, Sonic sits down and leans close into Tails.

Sonic: "Don't worry, champ. You're still a champ to me no matter what!"

The two fist bump before Amy pokes her head in between them, impatient as could be about hearing what Sonic has to think.

Amy: [curiously] "So, did you like your candy?"

Sonic: "Liked it? It was delicious! Thanks for being so considerate! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few laps to run!"

Sonic speeds out of the room leaving Amy in disappointment. All she wants is for him to tell her how much he loves her, but it seems he's too blind to see.

Tails: "Wait! He got candy and I didn't?"

Amy: "Sorry, Tails. There just wasn't enough."

Tails: "That's okay, I guess. I am on a diet anyway."

* * *

 **Front lawn**

 **12:47 p.m.**

Later on, Amy walks out to the mailbox to check the mail. To her disappointment, she finds nothing but monthly bills and no Valentines from any other friends.

Amy: [sighs] "No Valentine's for me. If only Sonic knew how much I love-"

Suddenly, Sonic appears and stops immediately in front of her.

Sonic: "And that completes lap number 362! New record!"

Amy: "Great job, Sonic!"

Surprised, Sonic looks over to see Amy walking around the mailbox.

Sonic: "Oh, hey, Amy! Didn't realize yet that I had an audience!"

Amy: "That's okay! I just came out to get the mail. Not a single Valentine from our friends out of town. Did you send some to anybody?"

Sonic: "Nah. I never was big on Valentine's Day. And to be honest, I don't really feel I need a day to express love for anybody. That's pretty much me everyday."

Amy looks off in disappointment, wondering how else she can get him to admit his love in return to her.

Amy: "Oh… Well, what about... us then?"

Sonic: "You guys are the best and you know it! Now, I think Knuckles wants to train me in wrestling so, wish me luck and keep supporting me!"

Once more, Sonic speeds off and Amy is left looking upset, her face turning red with fury as she growls.

Amy: "Stupid indirect approach!"

* * *

 **Amy's room**

 **1:06 p.m.**

Amy enters her room, jumps onto her bed, and sinks her head into her pillow in frustration.

Amy: [groans] "Why won't he just admit it? He loves me as I do him!"

Blaze: "Having boy trouble again?"

Having been unaware of her presence walking in, Amy looks up to see Blaze sitting at her desk.

Amy: "How'd you get in here?"

Blaze: "Unimportant. I just figured you were giving Sonic the best for last treatment. You do have feelings for him after all, don't you?"

Amy: [sighs] "Yes, I do. But I wanna know so badly if he reciprocates. Feels the same as I do. But I can't even pull an indirect approach."

Not sure of how to help in this situation, Blaze assumes a thinking position.

Blaze: "You and I both know how Sonic isn't the type to feel obligated to hand out Valentines or share his feelings as you would. The wind is his master after all."

Suddenly, Amy perks up as if acquiring a new idea.

Amy: "Did you just say wind?"

Blaze: "Yes, why?"

Amy: "If he only listens to the wind, maybe I ought to become one with the wind and profess my love that way!"

Blaze: [surprised] "Oh! Well, that's not what I meant-"

Amy: [interrupting] "Come on! I got an idea!"

Amy grabs Blaze by the hand and drags her out of the room in excitement.

Blaze: "This isn't what I had in mind!"

* * *

 **City -** **downtown**

 **1:30-3:00 p.m.**

Blaze and Amy are walking down the street, Amy excited and Blaze reluctant. After a few blocks, the girls enter a store that exclusively sells hang gliders and megaphones. Upon arriving at the counter, the store clerk points them to some next to each other on the wall and Amy is fascinated. She looks at the price and realizes it's too expensive. Upset, she walks away to go to the next store, Blaze just shrugging and following.

Later on, they arrive at the mall and ask the first kiosk clerk if they have the same products available that they were looking for. He shakes his head "no" in response to which Amy leaves in disappointment while Blaze continues to follow hesitantly.

Finally, they drop by the dollar store and search the shelves for the same products. They find just what they're looking for for only one dollar each. Excited, Amy displays her cash at the counter to which the cashier gladly accepts.

* * *

 **Building top**

 **3:30 p.m.**

Following their endless hours of searching for the right products, Blaze and Amy have assembled their hang glider act atop the building. From where she stands, Blaze watches Amy at the other end, still very much reluctant to go along with the plan.

Amy: "Okay, so I just need to angle myself just right to catch the wind, locate Sonic, whatever he's up to, and declare my love for him through this megaphone."

Blaze: "Are you sure this is the best idea to give him attention? You've never even flown a parachute much less been parasailing before."

Amy: "Trust me, I don't need experience in order to master something. _I_ can handle anything!"

Blaze: "Maybe you should just try being honest about what you want instead of… you know."

Amy: "Not to worry, Blaze! I got this! Give me a boost!"

Blaze rolls her eyes. Amy prepares a starting stance and takes off running with the hang glider toward Blaze. As she nears, Blaze holds out her hands on which Amy leaps as Blaze hoists her up. With enough wind resistance, Amy catches the wind and begins soaring over the buildings.

Amy: "Alright, I made it! Now to find Sonic."

The wind picks up a bit, tossing Amy upward much to her shock.

Amy: "Whoa! A bit of a rough patch there, but I'm certain it'll cooperate."

The winds pushes her to the side, forcing her to dodge her way out of an oncoming building.

Amy: [yelps] "Maybe this was a bad idea!"

From Amy's point of view, she spots an oncoming clothesline about to obstruct her movement.

Amy: "Whoa, NO!"

Amy tries to swerve upward of the way, but gets tangled up in the clothesline, gasping. She then rams into a powerline, shouting, pulling it free of its cable posts. She tumbles down towards the street screaming, only to be saved by an awning jutting out from the building nearby. Thanks to the awning, she crashes safely into the street, the hang glider totaled. From the wreckage, she gets up and dusts herself off.

Amy: "That was awful. I should have listened to Blaze. No matter, I'll get better. Recalculate my actions and put more feeling into it."

From where she stands, Amy walks away, turning the street corner elsewhere.

* * *

 **Street corner**

 **3:45 p.m.**

Amy walks down the street in search of a new solution only to hear the sound of someone crying. Surprised to hear anybody crying on Valentine's Day, she turns to see it's Eggman sitting on a street corner, weeping hysterically.

Amy: _Eggman crying on Valentine's Day. I know he's our arch nemesis, but poor thing! I should help him and see what's wrong._

Ever so casually, Amy walks over to sit next to Eggman, however uncomfortable she may feel.

Amy: "Oh, Eggman. What's wrong? Something on your heart?"

Surprisingly, Eggman has the guts to speak up as he sniffles and wipes away his tears.

Eggman: "My girlfriend dumped me… on Valentine's Day! I had this big, epic Valentine for her to display in front of the whole world… and now I have no one to show it too!"

Grasping his hanky, the doctor blows his nose. Amy stops to think for a moment about how sad the doctor must feel and how well she understands.

Amy: "Wow, I'm so sorry. I know we're mortal enemies and all, but I can totally relate."

Eggman: [sniffles] "Really?"

Amy: "Yeah, I've been trying to impress somebody all day, but they won't reciprocate. It's almost like they want to avoid me and what I have to offer."

Eggman: "Welcome to my world then."

Amy: "If it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to see what you would have to show the world."

Eggman: "Really? You mean it?"

Amy: "Yeah, why not? It's better for two to stick together through rough times than it is for either one to go it alone. You must feel really lonely right now, so I'm more than willing to assist you in your grief period!"

Ever so comforted, Eggman perks up. However bad the doctor may be, this seems to be the only time he's ever had good intentions according to Amy.

Eggman: "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Eggman takes Amy's hand and kisses it multiple times much to her disgust. Despite this, he then takes her by the hand to hoist her up, which she still feels uncomfortable about in the long run. He then gestures the direction of the apartment for her information.

Eggman: "My apartment's this way. I promise in my wholest of hearts that this will be the one time there are absolutely no evil lairs or traps set up for your inconvenience/capture/torture/downfall/-"

Amy: [annoyed] "Okay, I get it."

Eggman: "Yes, sorry. I got a little carried away there - over excitement and all. Now follow me."

Eggman walks off without her leaving Amy to shrug in confusion before following.

* * *

 **Apartment complex**

 **4:00 p.m.**

Just a few blocks away from where they stood, Amy and Eggman reach the building's main entrance. Much to her surprise, Eggman politely holds the door open for Amy with a gesture of his hand.

Eggman: "Here. Ladies first!"

Amy: "Wow, Eggman! How polite of you!"

Gladly accepting his offer to go first as all ladies should, Amy walks in with Eggman following as they head toward the elevator. Once after pressing a few buttons, Eggman leads Amy into the elevator, the two of them standing inside it next to each other as they wait for the elevator to reach the top.

Eggman: "So about your attempt to impress somebody you mentioned, and I hope you won't mind me asking: was Sonic involved?"

Amy: "As your temporary friend, I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you want to know?"

Eggman: "As you know I'm no 'mind your own business' type of person and I am well aware of the strife you face in trying to get with him on a regular basis."

Amy: "Wow, privacy much? What have you been watching?"

Eggman: "Just the… security feeds of the mansion you all live at."

Amy: [facepalm] "I knew I should have had those Eggman-proofed."

Eggman: "Gotcha! As your temporary friend, I'm just messing with you for fun!"

Amy: "Well, okay then."

The elevator door opens up and Amy and Eggman walk out onto the roof. When she doesn't see anything of significance on the rooftop, Amy looks around in confusion.

Amy: "So where is this 'Valentine' you speak of? I don't see anything up here."

Eggman: [nervous] "Erm-That's because the tra-I mean surprise is invisible. Uh, here, just walk forward a few steps."

Amy does so and turns around, assuming a thinking position as she still does not sense anything yet.

Amy: "Hmmm… Still don't see anything."

Suddenly, restraints pop out of the ground and suspend Amy in midair, causing her to yelp. Unable to move, she struggles to break free.

Amy: "Let-me-go! You don't realize what you're doing!"

Eggman: "Oh, you're so soft! So loving and caring for everyone that you can't even tell when somebody's trying to trick you! And this isn't my apartment. It was all a ploy for-Oh, forget the maniacal villain monologue. Egg Stinger, show her no mercy!"

A giant bee-bot, the Egg Stinger, flies up alongside the building and hovers in front of Amy, ready to go for the kill.

Amy: "A giant killer bee bot? Seriously?"

Eggman: "No screams of distress? Seriously?"

Ready to make history for the occasion, Orbot and Cubot show up, Orbot carrying a clapper and Cubot carrying a camera.

Cubot: "No cue for us to show up? Seriously?"

Eggman: "The cue was for you to show up right as the Egg Stinger did. Now kill this gag before the occasion ends!"

Cubot: "Right away, boss!"

Orbot: "Speed-marker!"

Ever so excitedly, Orbot snaps the marker.

Orbot: "And action!"

Eagerly, Eggman steps in front of the camera with a wired microphone in hand.

Eggman: "Hello, happy people! Stop being happy and tremble in fear as my Egg Stinger robot prepares to execute the lovely Amy Rose on sight."

Cubot centers the camera on the Egg Stinger as it swats its stinger near Amy.

Eggman: "A message to Sonic the Hedgehog: you've broken my heart many times and now I'll break yours on Valentine's Day!"

From the middle of town, Sonic watches in horror as Eggman holds her hostage on live TV. Hurriedly he speeds off activating his watch as he does so, he activates in order to communicate with his allies.

Sonic: "Tails, rally the others and the Tornado. We got a bee-catching date with Eggman!"

* * *

 **Apartment rooftop**

 **4:08 p.m.**

Eggman: "And so, without farther adieu… Egg Stinger, ATTACK!"

The Egg Stinger buzzes in response, backs away from Amy, and charges straight toward her stinger forward. Amy shuts her eyes when, just before the stinger strikes her, Sonic appears, spinning into the robot and knocking it aside. Sonic lands on the roof in a fighting stance.

Sonic: "Amy, you oughta juice! Get outta here while you can!"

Sonic spins off to continue fighting as Amy stares at him dreamily.

Amy: [sighs] "My hero… Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not that big a fangirl anymore!"

Seeing as they're made of rope, Amy manages to break free from the restraints easily by yanking them off their poles and untying them.

Amy: "Ain't no damsel in distress now!"

Amy whips out her hammer and follows Sonic to where the fighting's at. As he speaks, Sonic looks back at her and continues to dodge the Egg Stinger's... stinger.

Sonic: "Amy! You might wanna get to safety!"

Sonic jumps upward and knocks the robot on the head. Amy, however continues to rush toward it.

Amy: "Not when you're in danger!"

Amy raises her hammer an swings it upward at the robot, producing shockwaves that sends the Egg Stinger flying upward.

Sonic: "Wow! Thanks, Amy!"

Amy: "No problem. I mean you showed up in the nick of time so I figured I ought to return the favor."

Sonic: "Impressive!"

Amy gives him a look of disappointment for his poor choice of words.

Sonic: Uh, I mean-sorry if I underestimate your ability to fight more than I should."

Amy: "Everything's a-okay. I can handle anything!"

Eggman hovers overhead in the Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot to disrupt their little meeting. Thereby causing Sonic and Amy to assume fighting stances.

Eggman: "Oh, look! You two lovebirds are having a happy little reunion!"

Sonic: "Says you. You're the one who decided to broadcast the whole thing in time for me to witness it! I mean, there's no shame in it, but still, have you ever thought to keep your evil plans a little more… I don't know… secret for that matter?"

Eggman: "Blast you, Sonic! Not only do you ruin my plans, but you point out my flaws as well! This is why I'm not big on getting a girlfriend for Valentine's Day, but whatever! Soon you shall realize why your pathetic friends are of no use to me as everyone else and the face of this earth!"

Orbot: "Um, I beg your pardon, sir, but what about us?"

Eggman: "You both don't count, you're robots."

Cubot: [slumping] "Aw, man. Now I'm heartbroken… on Valentine's Day of all days!"

Eggman: "Suck it up, it was only a burn!"

Cubot: "A toasty burn for my robot heart!"

Eggman: "Whatever."

The doctor turns to face his robot and point it at Sonic.

Eggman: "Egg Stinger, show this do-gooder blue hedgehog and his friends what real stings you have in sto-"

Eggman's command is interrupted by the sound of a few gunshots firing at his robot.

Eggman: "What?!"

Eggman turns to witness Tails flying overhead in the Tornado, Blaze and Knuckles simultaneously leaping the buildings alongside him. Knowing his plans are about to fail spectacularly, Eggman is noticeably angered. Meanwhile, Sonic grabs hold of Amy.

Sonic: "Now's our chance!"

Together they spindash upward toward Eggman, knocking into his Eggmobile and throwing him off balance as they leap aboard the Tornado. As he sets down on top of the plane, Sonic salutes his best friend for his timing.

Sonic: "Perfect timing, Tails, as usual!"

Tails: "Just the encouragement I needed. Now get that thing!"

Sonic: "Roger that, buddy!"

Sonic spins off the Tornado. The Egg Stinger fires several firebolts at Sonic as he homes in on it. Sonic dodges them in midair as he then makes contact with its tail cannon. He attacks it several times before pushing it upward into its face. The robot is rendered dazed and confused for a moment when Knuckles appears atop its head repeatedly hammering his fists into its eyeballs.]

Knuckles: "In yo face! ... Literally!"

The Tornado flies by, Amy leaping off of it to spin around and hit its face with her hammer sending it flying. Without realizing what she was trying to do, she begins to fall toward the city below, but Knuckles then catches her and glides her away.

Amy: "Sonic would say that was a bad pun, but I liked it."

Knuckles: "Awww, you're too kind!"

The Egg Stinger dive bombs Blaze on top a building as she puts up a shield of flames. The Egg Stinger is noticeably burned when Blaze then kicks it away. Angered, the robot buzzes furiously when Sonic appears out of left field to kick it in the face.

Sonic: "Yo, bee brain! You like your honey mild or hot?"

The hedgehog lands on a building as he watches it to land on another building nearby.

Sonic: "For the record, I like mine sweet!"

Enter Eggman's hovercraft in front of him.

Eggman: "Your puns won't put an end to my plans, Sonic! Your day will still end in disaster!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah? And what's a little pre-victory boast gonna do to change that outcome?"

Eggman: "Oh-erm. [assumes a thinking position] Perhaps I needn't get so overconfident before you defeat my robots."

Sonic: "But of course."

He speeds off, leaving Eggman confused. Suddenly, the hedgehog reappears behind Eggman and kicks him into the sky.

Eggman: [flying away] "I'll be back and next time I won't boast so hard!"

Sonic lands on the building and smirks.

Sonic: "Serves you right, Egghead! [he activates his watch to talk to everyone] Alright, guys! Let's blast this busy bee and go home!"

From where they stand, Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, and Amy all converge on the downed Egg Stinger with whatever weapon they carry as Tails swoops in overhead to fire on it. The Egg Stinger continues to receive damage until it is unable to fly on its own and lands in the middle of the street where it is blasted into smithereens in an explosion.

Having kicked the living snot out of yet another Eggman robot, Sonic and Amy land on the sidewalk to greet each other.

Sonic: "That was another close call there, Amy. As if last holiday weren't enough. What did you do all day anyway?"

Amy's thoughts flash back to what Blaze said earlier: "Just be honest about what you want."

Amy: "Sonic, I haven't been entirely honest with you. I wrote you that love letter earlier thinking you'd return me the favor and love me back. That's why I've been bothering you all day. I'm sorry I wasn't straightforward with you. I reckon you don't any way, though, so I won't ask."

She's about to walk away when Sonic becomes concerned and grabs Amy's shoulder.

Sonic: "Amy… I don't dislike you, but, I'll be honest, I'm not exactly crazy for you like you are me. I really do enjoy love attention from my peers and all as much as I care for you… But only as a friend; one that's great to have around and be our moral support. And, if ever you need moral support yourself, I won't hesitate to give it!"

In response to his heartfelt speech, Amy sniffs, wiping a happy tear from her eye.

Amy: "That was the sweetest speech I've ever heard you say, Sonic! Thanks for being a friend and ally for when we need you most! And… even though I may have gone through all that effort for nothing, I respect what you have to say! Thank you!"

Amy throws her arms around Sonic and, relaxingly, he hugs her back.

Sonic: "Don't mention it. I can handle anything."

Sonic and Amy continue to hug when Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze land the Tornado on the ground and emerge from their seats.]

Knuckles: "Another hard day's work over and done!"

Blaze: "That was one heck of a battle!"

Tails: "Hey, that's my line! But still, great job guys!"

The trio fist bump. Suddenly, a young Mobian girl walks up behind Tails.

Girl: "Excuse me."

Tails and the others turn to face the little girl, surprised to meet her for no apparent reason other than the fact that she showed up.

Girl: "Are you Miles 'Tails' Prower?"

Tails: [shyly] "Um, yeah. And who are you?"

Girl: "Only your biggest fan! The way you piloted that Tornado today was so amazing! You're my hero!"

The girl leans in to kiss Tails on the cheek to which Tails is shocked and pulls away, blushing.


	3. Episode 3: Spring Break 'Em Apart

**Hello, readers! I'm sure those of you who are in school are enjoying or have enjoyed a nice Spring Break thus far. And so, to celebrate, I figured I would put out the Spring Break episode of this Hedgehog Holidays for you Sonic readers out there. Enjoy and feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews whenever you get a chance!**

* * *

 **Hedgehog Manor**

 **9:00 a.m.**

 **Spring Break Week**

In preparation for going on Spring Break trip, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are packing up camping supplies to put in their van. Their endeavors couldn't be more of a hassle in their anticipation to leave for the weekend.

Amy: [excited] "We're finally going on our yearly Spring Break camping trip! Oh, it'll be so relaxing! Going out to the woods, enjoying nature! It'll be a nice break from our usual job around here."

Sonic: "A job? Amy, we don't have jobs. Unless being the world's hero counts, then I don't see how a Spring Break trip is gonna help."

Amy: "Sonic, it's like I said: even heroes need their downtime. So I figured us four would take a break while Blaze and Shadow stay and guard the place."

Sonic: "Right. And even I need some relaxation."

Amy: [annoyed] "Are we really gonna go there again?"

Sonic: "Hey, relax! I'll be on top of things when I need to be!"

As they converse, Tails walks in behind Sonic carrying a box full of his own gadgetry.

Tails: "I'll just put this thing on top of that thing…"

Honing in on Tails' self-talk, Sonic turns around to notice Tails and what all he's carrying.

Sonic: "Tails, what are you carrying all those thingamajigs for?"

Tails: "Well, isn't it obvious? They're necessities for keeping myself, a kid, entertained while you all do your grown up stuff in the woods."

Sonic: "I wouldn't call those necessities per se…"

Amy: "Tails, you probably shouldn't be taking that much technology with you. Much less any technology at all.

In response to her comment, Tails wears a nervously surprised expression.

Tails: "But Amy, these are my most valued possessions. I'm nothing without them. Plus I'm cooler this way! Just ask the girls on the street!"

Amy: "Tails, they're just devices. They're not who you are. They're an extension of yourself that you don't necessarily need in social situations - a distraction. We're going out to the woods where everything's more natural, calming, and social interaction is encouraged. Maybe you should consider leaving these gadgets behind and just enjoy nature."

Sonic: "I'm with Amy on this one. Lugging around all that is both bad for your connection to the group and bad for the environment. The campsite we're going to has zero electricals."

Tails: "So then there's no room for video games?"

Sonic: "Tell ya what, I bet if you can go the whole week we're gone without over-reliance on technology maybe then you'll understand."

Amy: "Oh, Sonic. You and your words of wisdom!"

Sonic: [slyly] "I'm happy you agree!"

Knowing they're probably right, Tails slumps, looking glumly at his inventions and the idea of leaving them behind.

Tails: "...Okay. I guess I can try. Say goodbye to Internet chat and cell phone connection for the week."

In submission, Tails drops the box and lightly kicks it aside.

Sonic: "That's the spirit, Tails!"

Sonic holds up a high five to Tails who just barely does so in return.

Sonic: "Keep that up and you'll feel even cooler in no time!"

Together Sonic and Amy walk away and enter the vehicle. Right then, Knuckles approaches Tails.

Knuckles: "I think you're cool regardless of if you have gadgets or not!"

He walks around the vehicle as Tails hesitates, wondering why he would comment on such just to make him feel better.

Tails: "Thanks, I guess..."

Finally, Tails enters the back seat and buckles up after which the Amy pulls the van out of the mansion driveway and hits the road. With Amy in the driver's seat and Sonic in the passenger's seat, Sonic couldn't feel more at ease about reaching their destination.

Sonic: "Alright, gang! When we get there it's full on natural activities for everyone. We'll all set up the tent, sleep in the same tent, and one of us guards the tent at night all without any use of technology!"

Amy: "The tent's not the only thing we're concerned about, Sonic. I've got a plethora of activities lined up for all of us!"

Sonic: "Right, remind me again what all that is."

Without letting go of the wheel, Amy pulls out a piece of paper containing an almost comprehensive list of activities she has in mind for them all.

Amy: "Here's a list I compiled to check off each day."

Sonic and Amy stare at the paper together, reading off each activity one by one. All of the sudden, Tails is in shock for some reason that no one else can explain.

Tails: "Oh, I just remembered! I gotta chat with Silver and tell him I'll be offline for a while.

He checks his tails for the gadget, finding that it's not back there and frowns.

Tails: "Oh, man. I forgot my cellular communicator in the box I packed!"

Amy turns around, stern in her eyes to make sure Tails understands his end of the bet.

Amy: "Tails, remember your bet."

Tails: "Oh, right. I may never get used to that."

Knuckles: "You'll get used to it, trust me."

Tails: "What do you know about refraining from use of technology?"

Knuckles: "Well, when you spend your life guarding one thing without any reliance on anything but yourself, then, yeah, you get used to having a technology free life."

Tails: "Somehow, I knew you'd say that. Speaking of, don't you have anything better to do like guard said thing, which you've left unattended for who knows how long?"

In curiosity, Knuckles assumes a thinking position.

Knuckles: "Hmmm… Oh, yeah. I think I left it on my island! Why don't we go get it?"

Sonic: "Knuckles, we don't have time for this."

Knuckles: "Sorry. I'll never be used to this."

Tails: "Welcome to my world."

Knuckles slumps, wondering if he'll ever see the Master Emerald again. Unbeknownst to them, a camera with Eggman's symbol on it is in the back compartment attached to the supplies. Little do they know who's spying on them and where they're going.

* * *

 **Forest Campsite**

 **11:30 a.m.**

Later, the gang has arrived at their open, spacious campsite. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles each have some sort of supplies in their hands while Amy stands in front of them, ready to direct orders.

Amy: "Okay, here's how it's going to work: Sonic and I will set up the tent while Tails and Knuckles search the woods for firewood to set up later tonight. Just to get you prepared for when we start hiking later, Tails, we'll be warming you up with this exercise."

Tails isn't paying attention to Amy's instructions. He's too distracted thinking about his gadgets.

Tails: "Must… check… Internet social media status... Likes… comments…"

Sonic snaps his fingers in front of Tails' face to snap him out of it.

Sonic: "Tails, snap out of it, buddy!"

With a blink of his eyes, Tails muddles himself back into the present moment.

Tails: "Wait, what?"

Sonic: "We're sending you into the woods to gather firewood for the campfire later."

Tails: "What? Oh, right. I got distracted there a second. You know, technology brain."

Amy: "No worries, Tails. It takes a while for people to get used to their brains without technology. I'm sure once you've had a nice walk in the woods, you'll be able to get your mind off it."

Amy walks over to the stakes pitch the tent with Sonic.

Tails: "Okay. I'll try."

Sonic speeds over from the tent site clutching a tentpole in his hand to talk to Tails.

Sonic: "Do or do not, buddy. There's no trying here."

Sonic then runs over to playfully clash his tent pole with Amy's lightsaber style. The two giggle as they play fight with one another. From where he stands, Tails looks back at them before proceeding to follow Knuckles.

* * *

 **Hiking Trail**

 **11:37 a.m.**

Tails and Knuckles are walking on the trail together, Knuckles wowing the wonders of the natural world within the forest. The echidna then turns to chat with Tails.

Knuckles: "You know, a walk in the woods is the perfect way to start working out. I know when I started regular cardio routines I walked the woods on my island on a daily basis. It helped me learn never to skip leg day and continue to put more effort into…"

Tails stops listening and dwells on his thoughts, spacing off.

Tails: [to himself] _If only I had my step-tracker tool on me. I could be more proficient in keeping track of my steps as we're walking through these here woods!_

Knuckles: "And that's how I learned to keep track of my steps!

He looks at Tails and waves in front of his eyes.

Knuckles: "Hello? Earth to Tails!"

With a blink, Tails snaps back into reality once more.

Tails: "Oh, yeah. Cool story bro."

Knuckles: [disappointed] "You weren't even paying attention were you?"

Tails: "Sorry, it keeps happening."

Knuckles: "Don't worry. These here woods should have you off your tech brain in no time!"

Over the course of the trail, Knuckles is running along the trail ahead of Tails and leaps over a log. Tails doesn't notice what's in front of him, trips, and falls. Knuckles hurries back to help him up and they continue. Later on, Knuckles is carrying a pile of firewood when Tails shows up with a feeble twig. Knuckles is noticeably annoyed as they carry them away back to the campsite.

Later more so, the gang all bands together to build a campfire while Tails just sits by himself watching them. Once it's all built and ready to burn, Sonic and the crew (sans Tails) sing campfire songs and make s'mores. Meanwhile, Tails sits out, bored, when Amy offers him a s'more to which he perks up and chows on it.

* * *

 **Sonic and Tails'** **Tent**

 **12:01 p.m.**

After pigging out on s'mores the rest of the night, the crew is sleeping in their tents while Tails is wide awake due to cricket noises.

Tails: "Sonic, I can't sleep."

Sonic: [faking] "Hmm… yeah?"

Tails: "Sonic, you know that won't work on me. Right now, I just can't. Too much… non-relaxing noise and I have nothing to play ASMR with."

Sonic yawns and sits up, proving he's still awake.

Sonic: "Ugh, alright. Just try walking around a bit or… on second thought, that's a bad idea. Just relax and take in the sounds of nature. It'll all become a part of you before you know it."

Right then, Sonic lays back down and instantly falls asleep.

Tails: "Okay then."

Tails lays back down and shuts his eyes in an effort to heed his advice. Suddenly, a mosquito flies into his ear and he smacks it.

Tails: "So much for nature being relaxing."

* * *

 **Lakeside**

 **10:18 a.m.**

 **The Next Day**

Nearby the campsite, there is a lake at which Amy and Knuckles from the dock fish while Sonic and Tails sit near the shoreline with Sonic skipping rocks.

Sonic: "The best thing about skipping rocks is not only their ripple effect, but also seeing just how far you can throw them."

Sonic twirls his arm and throws a rock, sending it flying across the water, producing three ripples.

Sonic: "Aw, yeah! This is happening!"

A brief pause and Sonic turns around to find Tails is examining a rock, oblivious to what's going on.

Sonic: "Tails! Did you see that?!"

Tails: "I wish this thing had a screen so it could tell me how far I can chuck it."

Sonic: [annoyed] "Rocks don't have screens, Tails. This is nature we're talking about here."

Tails: "What? Oh, right! Let me… give it my best shot!"

Tails readies the rock and throws it, but, due to insufficient throwing, it doesn't skip.]

Tails: "Maybe it would have worked better if it came in packaging."

Sonic: "It's not about the packaging, buddy. You just gotta use your arm and flick your wrist as best as you can. They say it's all in the wrist."

Tails: "Wrist? Wow, if only I had my wrist communicator to tell me that."

Fed up with his insistent tech obsession, Sonic lowers his eyes in annoyance.

Sonic: "Tails, technology can't tell you everything. Haven't you spent enough time in nature yet?"

Not feeling up for confrontation, Tails sits down next to a tree, ashamed.

Tails: [sighs] "Sorry, Sonic. I guess I'm still not used to giving up my devices. Now nature's suddenly got me craving them more. Seriously, I don't know how to have fun without thinking about them."

Sonic: "Hey, little bro, it's okay. I don't think this is unnatural for you going through a withdrawal. I'm sure Amy's got a whole bunch of tricks up her sleeve for us to get you in the moment."

* * *

 **Wooded area**

 **9:45 p.m.**

Standing in the middle of the wooded area, Amy has her eyes covered and has just finished counting to ten.]

Amy: "Ready or not, here we come!"

Standing all alone, Amy equips a flashlight and proceeds to walk down the path in the woods.

Amy: "This flashlight tag hide and seek game I thought of should be a fun refresher for the gang… provided we don't run into any wild animals or anything dangerous."

Amy continues to walk down the path when suddenly, a shadowy figure swoops past her, alerting her to possible danger.

Amy: [startled] "What? Who?"

Amy pauses to look around.

Amy: "No worries. It's probably just the wind."

The figure swoops by again as Amy turns around.

Amy: "Uh, okay. Sonic, if you're trying to scare me I would really appreciate you not. You know there's wild animals around here and acting like one isn't helping."

From where the figure hide in the bush near Amy, he leaps out toward her. Startled, Amy turns around, screams, and turns on the flashlight.

Amy is tackled by the mysterious figure and wrestles with them violently as they try to grab the flashlight.

Amy: "Get off of me! You filthy, slimy, wild animal!"

In the struggle, the flashlight flips on toward the figure's face, revealing him as none other than...

Amy: "Tails!"

Distracted, Tails manages to swipe the flashlight from Amy's hand. He gets up and examines the flashlight

Tails: "Cool device, Amy! Does it have any light enhancements built into it? Black light would be very useful for examining the flora and fauna of this place for any potentially poisonous plants."

Amy gets up and crosses her arms at Tails.

Amy: "Tails, you nearly gave me a heart attack with that little horror act of yours! And what is it with you stealing my flashlight? That's not like you. I'm the one using it to seek while you all go hide!"

Tails, still distracted by the flashlight, turns to face Amy.

Tails: "What?!

Because of Amy's scolding, Tails hangs his head in shame.

Tails: "Oh, great. I'm sorry, Amy. It's just at this point, I see a device and I have to go for it. This whole withdrawal thing isn't helping and even Sonic noticed it earlier today."

Once more, Tails sits down in shame.

Tails: "I guess I'm not cut out to enjoy nature properly."

Amy kneels down to comfort Tails, laying a hand down on his shoulder.

Amy: "Any withdrawal always leaves us wanting more, Tails. Trust me when I say it's taken me lots to conquer the need to have my hammer on me this weekend so I totally understand what you're going through. Just use nature to your advantage. Maybe you'll find a good reason to enjoy the now."

Tails ponders her words for a moment and proceeds to stand back up.

Tails: [sighs] "Okay. Give me until tomorrow. Maybe by then I'll see what this whole thing is really about."

* * *

 **Campsite**

 **7:30 a.m.**

 **The Next Morning**

The sun slowly rises above the campsite and the birds are chirping rather calmly. Inside the tent, Tails awakes while Sonic continues to snooze.

Tails: [yawns and stretches] "Hmmm… What a morning! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Sonic's snoozing as if nothing matters. It's practically relaxing! Now to see what's outside."

Tails exits the tent and listens to the sounds of crickets, the campfire crackling, and the streams flowing nearby. He sits down next to the campfire to listen and take it all in. Comedically, the crickets are jumping about in the campfire, putting on a show for Tails as he sits and giggles at it.

Tails: "You know, this is actually the perfect spot for me to enjoy this. Not stuck inside a tent and enjoying nature. Now to sit back and relax…"

Ever so seamlessly, Tails lays down and closes his eyes, fixating on everything around him.

Tails: "You know, I think I'm starting to like this. I might even consider staying longer than the five days we had planned."

Tails continues to relax, taking in the sounds of nature around him. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound plays in the background, alerting Tails as he opens his eyes.

Tails: "Funny, I don't remember seeing any beehives nearby. Why even is it so loud?"

Tails sits up and looks overhead to witness a barrage of Buzz Bombers honing in on the campsite.

Tails: "Buzz Bombers? Oh no!"

The Buzz Bombers begin firing projectiles at Tails as he narrowly dodges them. He runs away past his tent as Sonic pokes his head out.

Sonic: "What?! Did somebody say Buzz Bombers?"

The projectiles fire in Sonic's direction forcing him to spin his way out of the tent. Amy and Knuckles also hop out of their tent in response to all the ruckus.

Amy: "Knuckles, what's happening?!"

Knuckles: "There looks to be a barrage of Buzz Bombers zeroing in on our location."

Amy: "Thank you, Captain Obvious! I meant 'why are they here'?"

Knuckles: [shrugs his shoulders] "Beats me!"

The gang converges and is about to reach the bushes when an army of Motobugs and Crabmeats pops out from within. In response, they head back to the center of the campsite. Before they know it, they are standing in the middle of the campsite surrounded by Eggman's robots in fighting stances.

Amy: "I'm really starting to regret not bringing my hammer now."

Tails: "I could really use a good device to get us out of this."

Knuckles: "Good thing I always bring my fists!

Sonic: "Eggman's robots… But we-"

Eggman: "Guess again, Sonic!"

Sonic listens and turns to notice Eggman flying in on his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot in the side seats.

Eggman: "I may have just tested my luck with this one. Little did I think you all would fail to notice the hidden camera I placed on your camping luggage to follow you all the way out here!"

Orbot: "Certainly a brilliant idea, courtesy of moi!"

Cubot: "Hey, don't take all the credit now. You'll make him mad!"

Sonic: "As if I'm not already mad enough… [turns to Eggman] Can't we ever just take a break from you and your annoying robots? We left our home for a reason: to go relax in nature and now you're ruining it for us!"

Eggman: "It's all apart of the plan! But I won't ruin the surprise here; not while I'm busy ruining your little vacation! Robots, ATTACK!"

The ground robots begin to charge at the gang. Sonic counterattacks by chaining Homing Attacks across several Motobugs. Amy attempts to kick away a single Crabmeat, but finds that her foot alone is ineffective.

Amy: "That's odd, why didn't it-"

The Crabmeat pinches her leg causing her to yelp and hop away, hurting when Knuckles appears to beat the robot and its accompanying look-a-likes into the ground.

Knuckles: "Told ya my fists would come in handy!"

Annoyed, Amy lowers her eyelids.

Amy: "You don't have to rub it in."

Meanwhile, Tails is getting shot at by Buzz Bombers and pinched by Crabmeats from all angles and is forced to run away toward the forest in cowardice. Sonic notices just as soon as he spins to take out a Crabmeat.

Sonic: "Tails! Wait up, buddy!"

Sonic speeds away to follow Tails with Amy and Knuckles trailing while the robots pursue them.

Amy: "Sonic, Tails, wait for us!"

Overhead, Eggman watches as the battle unfolds.

Eggman: "Now that we've made out presence known and they're retreating, I say it's time we make our way to power up the contraption we've built for them!"

Cubot: "Oh, I can already smell the fresh scent of shredded forest… except, wait. I don't even have a nose!"

Eggman: "Yeah, but you do have a voice box you ought to keep shut! Don't wanna ruin the surprise."

Orbot: "Apologies, old friend, but I'm with the boss on this one."

Cubot: "Oh, right. Sorry."

Eggman and his henchman fly away.

* * *

 **Forested area**

Elsewhere, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are all together on the same trail with Eggman's robots in pursuit. They then find themselves at a four-way intersection.

Sonic: "Let's split up! Covering more ground will scatter the robots thin."

Amy: "As much as I agree with your strategy, Sonic, I think we ought to consider how much more forest they could try and destroy if we split up."

Sonic: [quickly] "No time for arguments, Amy! Let's go!"

Sonic zips off onto his path while Tails, Knuckles, and Amy each take their own paths with a certain number of robots following them.

* * *

 **Sonic's path**

Sonic spins off a wall and back onto the path as he enters a cave with Motobugs in pursuit. He looks ahead to see rocks in his path before turning behind him to notice their formation. Thinking smart, he swerves between the rocks as they hone in on him, each of them slamming into the rocks and shattering one by one. As soon as he exits the cave from the other side, Sonic flicks his nose, snickers at how stupid the robots were, and speeds off.

* * *

 **Knuckles' path**

Knuckles slides down a hill as an infantry of Crabmeats pursues. He skids to a halt as soon as he reaches the bottom wary of the pond in front of him. He takes note of the lily pads in the water and starts thinking as the Crabmeats keep up to him. Unfortunately, he thinks too long and they start pinching at him to which he dodges out of the way.

Knuckles: "Whoa!"

Knuckles begins to hop across the lily pads before turning around to face his robot foes.

Knuckles: [taunting] "Hey, crab cakes! Afraid of a little water are you?!"

The Crabmeats' eyes turn red and they charge for him only to fall into the water and malfunction.

Knuckles: "Guess that was too easy!"

Knuckles hops away and glides over the water.

* * *

 **Amy's path**

Without her hammer, Amy feels helpless against the swarm of Buzz Bombers swooping down toward her as they continue to fire on her.

Amy: [running away] "This wasn't on the list of things to do this week. I wanted us to all learn how to water ski on the lake not run for our lives weaponless against Eggman's robots!"

She jumps over a projectile and screams.

Amy: "I could really use my hammer right now!"

Amy ducks and covers behind a tree and waits until the buzzing passes over her. For a a moments she thinks she's in the clear and sighs. She turns to walk away when, suddenly another swarm appears above her and opens fire on her. She reacts by climbing the tree as the Buzz Bombers swoop lower to get a good shot on her while she's up there. While on top the branch, she raises her hands in surrender.

Amy: [feigning] "Don't shoot, I surrender!"

One Buzz Bomber turns to the other and nods. Amy then lowers her arms and leaps onto the branch, sending it down before it springs back up, effectively destroying the Buzz Bombers in one fell swoop.

Amy: "See, even nature can help one out in a pinch! Now if only I had shown Tails that."

* * *

 **Tails' path**

Tails is running away from Motobugs, Crabmeats, and Buzz Bombers all in pursuit of him alone.

Tails: "Yikes! If only I had seen more on how nature could help me out in a pinch!"

Tails finds himself cornered in a cave where he cowers behind a boulder. The robots lose sight of him and begin to search for him with their flashlights. From where he sits, Tails closes his eyes and begins to remember everyone's words.

Knuckles: "A walk in the woods is a good way to start working out."

Sonic: "Amy's got all kinds of tricks up her sleeve!"

Amy: "Just use nature to your advantage!"

Tails opens his eyes in realization.

Tails: "I'm not sure how much those first two will really help me here, but I think I've found the motivation to try something different in this moment of epiphany!"

Tails grabs several rocks near his feet and hops out from behind the boulder.

Tails: "Hey, Eggman's robots!"

The robots are alerted as one by one they are destroyed by Tails throwing rocks at them from the dark. Before they know it, Tails takes them all out without them attacking.

Tails: "Alright, nature rocks!"

Tails proceeds to fly away and exit the cave.

* * *

 **Forest clearing**

After conquering their respective paths, the gang reunites on the same path they each were taken towards.

Sonic: "Wow, what an adventure!"

Tails: "It sure was! Look at all the rocks I found!"

Knuckles: "It's funny 'cause I took out Eggman's robots without laying a finger on them."

Amy: "So did I! Well, it was the branch's fault."

Sonic: "I'm sure they had it coming, great job, gang!"

The gang prepares to fist bump when suddenly the trees near them start to collapse.

Sonic: "Watch out!"

Sonic pulls everyone out of the way to safety. They look up to witness a tree shredder piloted by Eggman.

Eggman: [evil laughs] "You thought this was over? Guess again, green freaks!"

Sonic: [grunts] "Eggman, tearing down the forest to build your base is so 1991! Haven't you ever thought up an eco-friendly method to build up your empire?"

Eggman: "If you're trying to give us an environmentally profound speech, Sonic, it's not working. Now shut up or face the wrath of the Egg Shredder!"

Sonic lowers his eyelids in annoyance.

Sonic: "...You know, I think I'd rather face the wrath of the Egg Shredder than listen to you loudmouth run any day!"

Eggman: "Then you leave me no choice!"

Eggman revs up the Egg Shredder's saw blades.

Orbot: "Oh, boy! I love the sound of a saw blade revving up!"

The Egg Shredder charges at the group forcing them to scatter. The Egg Shredder focuses on Sonic as he speeds away from the trees. He turns to face the robot and runs backward.

Sonic: "Can't catch me with just two saw blades, Egghead!"

Orbot and Cubot begin firing projectiles from the turrets they man. Sonic dodges the projectiles, surprised.

Sonic: "Okay… not as easy as I thought."

Sonic runs back toward the forest with the robot in pursuit. Here, the robot passes by Knuckles who sneaks up on it. As it continues to chase Sonic, Knuckles leaps for the cannon Orbot is in, shocking Orbot.

Orbot: "Oh no! I must retreat!"

Orbot retreats toward the cockpit as Knuckles smashes the cannon, leaps toward the one with Cubot, and destroys it too as Cubot retreats.

Eggman: [growls] "I knew I should've invented better defenses for those turrets!"

Knuckles joins the fight with Sonic.

Sonic: "Thanks a lot, Knuckles!

The two of them give each other a high five.

Sonic: "Now we just need to find a way to break off the saws and it's toast!"

Knuckles: "Good thing I can dig while you create a diversion!"

Knuckles digs underground as Sonic speeds away, Eggman losing them in confusion.

Eggman: "If only there weren't still so many trees in the way! Where'd you go?"

A rock hits Eggman's windshield, surprising him.

Eggman: "What?!"

Tails hovers in with a bunch of rocks in hand.

Tails: "Hey, Eggman! Ever heard the one about when you mess with nature it messes with you back? Didn't think so!"

Eggman: "Why you-!"

As Eggman drives passed a tree, its branch pulls back and hits the windshield, causing him to shriek. He looks over to see Amy in the tree.

Amy: "Always use nature to your advantage, Eggman! Maybe you'd see that more if it weren't for you hogging it all with your robots and other tech!"

Eggman: [outraged] "I'll show you using nature to my advantage!"

Eggman turns the machines toward her and raises the saw blades to reach toward her. Amy is forced to leap to the next tree to avoid getting shredded. Suddenly, a blue blur zips by, effectively cutting off both saw blades seamlessly.

Eggman: "WHAT?!"

Sonic emerges from his curled ball form and joins with Tails and Amy on the ground.

Sonic: "See, Egghead?! Nothing can defeat the beauty of nature, not even technologically advanced shredders like yours!"

Eggman: "You know you really don't have to hammer in the environmental message! Besides, this robot may be weaponless, but it can still squash you into blue jelly!"

Eggman shifts the Egg Shredder into forward drive when Sonic assumes a protective stance in front of Tails and Amy.

Sonic: "Wait for it…"

The Egg Shredder malfunctions as Knuckles emerges from the middle, having sliced through it from the underbelly. Knuckles then lands in front of the gang and stands heroically as the robot explodes behind him and sends Eggman flying into the sky.

Eggman: "I'LL BE BACK!"

With a twinkle in the sky, Eggman disappears. On the ground, the gang watches together as he flies away.

Sonic: "Wow, Knuckles! You did excellent with your digging maneuver _and_ you were unfazed by the explosion! Great job, buddy!"

Knuckles: "You know, what can I say? Cool guys don't look at explosions!"

* * *

 **Campsite**

 **11:24 a.m.**

 **Five Days Later**

After a week of camping, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are packing up tent and all. Tails begins to talk as he packs up the tent on his own.

Tails: "You know guys, this week was really fun what without technology and all. If it weren't for that little scuttle with Eggman, I wouldn't have realized the dangers my devices would bring to the environment _and_ my social life! I sure would hate to become like him and bring my machines everywhere. I mean, I wouldn't deliberately tear down any forest I come across, but still."

Sonic: "Glad you finally realized the joys of camping, little bro! But really, if it wasn't for me pointing out your technology obsession you wouldn't have come through to help us out. So, really, I'd be happy to take all the credit for this victory!"

Amy turns to him and clears her throat.

Sonic: "What? I was just kidding!"

Tails: [giggles] "Oh, Sonic! What would we do without you?"


	4. Episode 4: April Fools of Gullibility

**Hedgehog Manor**

 **8:31 a.m.**

 **April Fools Day**

It's a fine, bright morning in the unnamed town where resides Hedgehog Manor. Inside the mansion's living area, Sonic sits at the coffee table opening a package.

Sonic: "I can't believe it's finally come!"

The hedgehog removes a joy buzzer device from the box.

Sonic: "The oldest, most classic prank in the book. Perfect for April Fools Day... [he turns to face to the reader] which, if you read above, is today in case you were wondering."

He smirks slyly as he slips the buzzer under his glove. Much to his convenience, Knuckles approaches him from behind the couch where he sits.

Knuckles: "Hey, Sonic! Ready to work out today?"

Sonic: [quietly] "The perfect opportunity…"

Without hesitation, Sonic gets up and turns to Knuckles.

Sonic: "Knuckles, I just wanna say how good of a coach you are in working out. When it comes to lifting, you're always the best spotter I could ask for. And so you have my thanks. [he holds out his hand] Put her there, buddy!"

Knuckles: "No problem!"

Nary a second thought, Knuckles shakes Sonic's hand in return and the buzzer goes off, causing him to shake in response to the electric jolt.

Sonic: [laughs] "April Fools! You just fell for the oldest prank in the book!"

The echidna grasps his hand out of pity and hurt.

Knuckles: "Hey, no fair! You know how gullible I am!"

Sonic: "Says the guy who always tries to pull jokes on me with little to no success! If it makes you feel any better, though, I meant every word I said."

Knuckles: "That's awfully kind of you, but then that joy buzzer thing still hurts."

Sonic: "Hey, come on, I'm just joking! It's April Fools after all!"

Knuckles: "April Fools? Oh no, my biggest weakness!"

Sonic: "Well, Sonic says, better stay on top of it if ya wanna avoid getting pranked!"

* * *

 **9:05 a.m.**

 **Tails' Workshop**

As per usual, Tails is working on a new invention at his workbench when Amy opens the door beside him.

Amy: "Tails, do you have any-"

The door hits an air horn against on the wall, which goes off, startling Amy and causing her to jump away.

Tails: [laughs] "April Fools!"

Amy: [sarcastic] "Wow, very creative, Tails! What is this your security measure?"

Tails: "I did install it just last night for security purposes, but it just so happens to be April Fools Day too so, I'll say the timing couldn't be more perfect!"

Amy: "I didn't really mean that, but okay. Just try not to have too much fun startling people, got it?"

Tails: "Trust me, I won't. Hopefully, it's just a one time thing."

Amy leaves, shutting the door as she does so. Within a few seconds, Knuckles then slams the door open very quickly, setting off the air horn before he can even utter a word.

Tails: [laughs] "April Fools, Knuckles! Better be a little less quick on your feet next time!"

Knuckles: "Wow, you too? These April Fools are contagious!"

The echidna walks away, outraged over getting tricked again.

* * *

 **9:14 a.m.**

 **Kitchen**

Ever so sneakily, Blaze is setting up an upside down water glass at the counter and writes a note.

Blaze: "Perfect! Let's see who's gullible enough to make this mess."

Just in time, Amy arrives on the scene, happy to see Blaze, her best friend of all people.

Amy: "Hey there, bestie! Having fun April Fooling yet?"

Blaze: "Oh, it's a joy! Are you thirsty?"

Without a second glance, Amy notes the water glasses.

Amy: "Like I would fall for that one!"

Blaze: "I don't know! Maybe Knuckles would though. He seems a bit… clueless when it comes to this stuff."

Much to her surprise, Knuckles conveniently arrives on the scene.

Knuckles: "Who's clueless now?"

Blaze and Amy turn around to face him, surprised that he would show up on cue like that.

Blaze: [faking] "Um, nobody. Here, have a sip if your thirsty!"

Knuckles: "Oh, boy! Don't mind if I do!"

In an instant, he spots the note, picks it up, and reads it.

Knuckles: "'Have fun cleaning up this mess!' What mess? Doesn't matter, though, I'm thirsty!"

Without thinking, Knuckles picks up the glass and the water spilling all over the counter, leaving him frustrated. Amy and Blaze laugh in amusement.

Blaze: "I knew you'd fall for it!"

Having been pranked already twice before, Knuckles remains unamused.

Knuckles: "That's the third time today. I gotta start start getting everybody back!"

Somewhat angrily, Knuckles walks away leaving Blaze and Amy concerned.

Blaze: "Oh, was it something we said?"

* * *

 **10:15 a.m.**

 **Weight room**

For a moment, Knuckles is seen placing a whoopee cushion onto the weight room bench.

Knuckles: "When Sonic walks in to lift here in a bit, he won't believe what I have in store for him!"

Excitedly, Knuckles tiptoes away to hide behind a piece of equipment. Sonic then walks in, stretching his legs, cracking his back, and jogging in place.]

Sonic: "Time for a daily workout routine!"

He notices the whoopee cushion on the bench, and is able to guess who put it there.

Sonic: "Oh, hello, Mr. Whoopee Cushion! Thought you could outsmart me this time?"

The hedgehog flicks it off the seat.

Sonic: "Nice try, Knucklehead!"

Knuckles pokes his head out to look Sonic in the eye.

Knuckles: "What?! How'd you know it was me?"

Sonic: "It's only the oldest trick in the book… and knowing you, you're so full of them!"

In response, Knuckles slumps in shame and groans.

* * *

 **10:45 a.m.**

 **Tails' Workshop**

Tails is seen working on a machine when he hears the door open alerting him. When he sees and hears nothing, he continues working away leisurely. Suddenly, when he least suspects it, Knuckles hops out of nowhere behind Tails with a pillow in hand.

Knuckles: "Pillow fight!"

An excited Knuckles smacks Tails with a pillow, throwing him off balance and onto the ground much to his annoyance.

Knuckles: "April Fools! You just got surprised by Knuckles!"

Tails: "Knuckles, that's not a prank, you just surprised me by sneaking through the door and smacking me with a pillow!"

Knuckles: "Is too a prank! You surprised me earlier so I decided to surprise you back with a vengeance!"

Tails: "If this is another one of your joke defenses, I'm not buying it."

Knuckles: "Whatever you say. That'll cost you five bucks if you really want it."

The fox lowers his eyes in annoyance to the echidna's response.

Tails: "Haha, very funny."

* * *

 **11:11 a.m.**

 **Hallway**

Eagerly, Knuckles is seen spreading a piece of paper across the door of Amy's room.

Knuckles: "We'll see whose so easily pranked by a sign now!"

Without another word, Knuckles scurries off behind a plant in the corner of the hallway. Right then, Amy and Blaze are walking by, unaware of where Knuckles is hiding.

Amy: "...and I thought he'd never fall for it! Seriously, though, ever wonder why we celebrate fools in April?"

Blaze: "That's a topic of discussion that remains a mystery to me. I mean why would fools want to be celebrated through a bunch of practical jokes?"

Amy: "Maybe it's their specialty and others want to get them back-"

Amy and Blaze arrive at the door, Amy startled by the sign, which reads "I'M WITH STUPID" with an arrow pointing to Blaze. From a distance, Knuckles almost cracks up thinking about what they're about to say.

Amy: [angered] "What?!"

Blaze: "Who would put up such an offensive sign?"

Amy: "Well, whoever it is they didn't understand that the safest April Fools joke is both harmless and not offensive."

From where he hides, Knuckles looks away from them in shame.

Blaze: "My bet is on Shadow. He seems to be the most offended by all of us. I doubt even Knuckles would be stupid enough to refer to me as stupid. Even he knows not to get on my bad side."

Knuckles sighs, ashamed of what he's done and the fact that he unintentionally hurt his friend.

* * *

 **11:14 a.m.**

 **Living room**

Ashamed, Knuckles is walking toward the sofa in shame and plops down, head hanging low.

Knuckles: "None of my pranks seem to be working. I thought for once I could get back at 'em, but nobody seems to like my ideas and… they're not falling for them. Admit it, Knux, you're just a big fat loser when it comes to this stuff."

Shadow: "Don't be so down on yourself. That's my gig here."

Alerted, Knuckles looks over to see Shadow with Rouge on the easy chairs and is shocked by their sudden appearance.

Knuckles: "Whoa! You guys just sort of came out of nowhere! What are you doing here, Rouge?"

Rouge: "Why, I'm flattered you asked. It's my turn to treat Shadow to something fun other than April Fools Day. It really isn't his style, but I bet you didn't know that knowing how oblivious you tend to be."

Knuckles: "Hey! I'm not oblivious! I just… I can't seem to prank anybody today. Everybody's pranked me and all my attempts to get back at them have resulted in failure or disgust. Can't tell if either I'm not funny or I don't know my stuff."

Shadow: "Well, that last part is certainly true."

In disagreement, Rouge nudges Shadow to make him shut up.

Rouge: "Stop! The boy's lamenting his failure. The least we could do is help him out."

The dark hedgehog closes his eyes to contemplate his options.

Shadow:"I'm not usually one to give advice, but I just happen to know a way you could reasonably extract your silly revenge pranks."

Hearing this, Knuckles is sparked with curiosity.

Knuckles: "Really?! What would you know about pranking? I thought all you ever did was sit in your dark room and brood all day."

Shadow: "Rouge just happened to bring me to a place once called the 'Ultimate Prank Store'. It's a place where all can get their hands on creative methods for pranking others."

Knuckles: "More creative than my own, I hope?"

Shadow: [disgusted] "Only if you really want to give them a taste of their own medicine, go ahead and try the 'Ultimate Prank Store'. Ultimate as I may be, I'm no pranker so go ahead and have all the fun you want!"

In a huff, Shadow gets up, Rouge following as she glances at Knuckles out of concern. She then walks off to join Shadow on their little "date".

Knuckles: "Where is it anyway?"

The hedgehog turns back to face Knuckles, annoyed.

Shadow: [annoyed] "Downtown. Now don't make me say another word!"

Knuckles scratches his chin out of interest. For a moment of clarity, he's starting to believe he has more options for getting silly revenge on his fellow friends.

* * *

 **12:07 p.m.**

 **Downtown**

Having ventured into the city, Knuckles strolls up to the entrance of the Ultimate Prank Store, looks up and reads the sign.

Knuckles: "This must be the place! But of course it is! It's all right there in big, bright letters colorful enough for any casual bystander to notice! And it's got my attention alright!"

Out of curiosity, Knuckles walks into the door and is awestruck at the sight before him. His hand remains glued to the entrance as his eyes brighten up at the various shelves and stands containing various creative prank props and devices.

Knuckles: "Whoa! This has got a whole lot of prank ideas to last me a lifetime! Still, I can't be here all day and I can't buy out the whole place. Let's look for a good one that's cheap!"

Ever so eagerly, Knuckles marches off into the store, casually strolling passed all the shelves in amazement of what they contain. Soon enough, he notices a rubber chicken hanging from a wrack.

Knuckles: "Hey, look! A rubber chicken!"

He picks up the rubber chicken and squeezes it, but all it makes is the sound of a dying crow.

Knuckles: "Awww, well that's no good. It's just a discount whoopee cushion!

The echidna turns to notice something else.

Knuckles: "Hey!

He runs over to a product labeled "Exploding Flour Bombs" and picks it up.

Knuckles: "'Exploding Flour Bombs'? Sounds a little violent; and I'm not looking to be violent anyway."

Disappointed, he places it back on the shelf carefully.

Knuckles: "Careful…"

Despite his care, the bomb explodes in his face anyway, leaving his face covered in flour much to his dismay.

Knuckles: "I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen."

Knuckles wipes the flour off his face and then turns his head over to a product labeled "Portable Funhouse Mirrors".

Knuckles: "Funhouse mirrors? I want one!"

He runs over to it and picks one up, looking into it with funny faces.

Knuckles: "It's funny, but I don't know. Better keep looking!"

* * *

 **12:30-3:00 p.m.**

 **Ultimate Prank Store**

Later on, Knuckles holds a can of "Inverse Silly String". He shakes it and accidentally sprays himself with it. Annoyed, he tosses it away and continues onward. He then finds himself grabbing a laser pointer labeled "Lethal Laser" and presses the button, only for it to fire a real laser that burns into the floor. He shakes his head "no" and puts it back. Knuckles finds a can of something labeled "Fun Jelly" and happily picks it up. He struggles to get the lid off for a bit and, when he finally does, a shower of fake snakes pops out and startles him to where he runs off. Having run out of ideas, the echidna continues to walk shamefully through the store.

Knuckles: "Not one good prank and already half the day's been wasted! Does this place even have a decent manager or salesman I could talk to on where to look?"

Suddenly, a boisterous salesman with a mustache appears in front of Knuckles.

Salesman: "Did somebody say salesman?!"

Knuckles: "Yeah, I did. Just now. You wouldn't happen to be a salesman now would you?"

The salesman appears shocked.

Salesman: "Why of course I'm a salesman! Why else would I be asking a schmuck like yourself-uh, I mean, as a salesman I'm happy to service all your happily requested customer needs with a happy smile!"

Knuckles: "Well then, if it makes me any happier, could you help me find the best, most hilarious, non-harmful prank device you have? I've been searching for the best April Fools prank all day and still nothing hits the mark for me!"

Salesman: "At your service, sir! Right this way!"

The salesman leads Knuckles to the right as the latter willfully follows him to the front desk where they keep all the best methods/devices.

Salesman: "You're most lucky we still have this in stock!"

He reaches for a bottle on the shelf rack labeled "Liquid Love".

Knuckles: "'Liquid Love'? What is it some kind of love potion?"

Salesman: "It just so happens to be something that cannot be used on anybody until the buyer buys it. Simply put, though, it contains a lot of hilarious side effects for the user that will leave the pranker rolling on the floor laughing, speechless!"

Intrigued by his description, Knuckles assumes a thinking position.

Knuckles: "Sounds like it would be suitable for me extracting the ultimate revenge prank. How much is it?"

Salesman: "It'll cost you 25 Mobian credits and a lifetime guarantee!"

Knuckles: "Those do sound like good benefits. 25 credits is all I have too. I'll take it!"

He slams the amount of coins onto the counter, which the salesman collects with an evil smirk.

Salesman: "Enjoy it, my red friend! And have a happy April Fools Day!"

Knuckles: [he takes the Liquid Love bottle with him] "Don't mention it! Thanks!"

Knuckles happily strides away with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, the salesman is snickering evilly under his breath.

Salesman: "That red echidna's so gullible he never even noticed it was really me. Dr. Eggman!

He rips off his disguise, revealing himself as Eggman followed by Orbot and Cubot appearing from under the desk.

Eggman: "And, of course, who could forget Orbot and Cubot?"

Orbot: "Security footage indicates that Knuckles is on his way home. Should we follow him, doctor?"

Eggman: "Of course, that was all apart of the plan! What's the point of enacting a plan if you don't see it come to fruition?"

Cubot: "Fruition! Now there's a fancy word! Let me try… *clears throat* Hey, doctor, may I be one to lead about this fancy escort?"

Eggman: "Shut up, you're not even trying to sound fancy! Allow me to lead the charge. Make no sudden movements and try not to be seen. Don't even try to prank him yourself!"

Cubot: "Yes, sir!"

Orbot: "Will do, sir!"

Eggman: "Good! This will be the ultimate April Fools prank I never had!"

Clenching his hands together, Eggman smiles evilly at the idea of pranking his foes.

* * *

 **Hedgehog Manor, Kitchen**

 **3:30 p.m.**

After a long walk home, Knuckles places the Liquid Love bottle up on the island counter.

Knuckles: "Perfect! Now for to think of the perfect ploy..."

He assumes a thinking position for a few long seconds.]

Knuckles: [to the reader] "I didn't think this through, so now I'm just staring into space."

Right then, Sonic walks into the room.

Sonic: "Hey there, Knux! Whatcha got there?"

Knuckles: "Sonic, perfect timing! I just bought this sweet, new drink called Liquid Love and it tastes really good. Wanna try it?"

Sonic: "Neat! Don't mind if I do!"

Sonic reaches for the bottle and twists the cap off. Just as he's about to chug it, his watch communicator beeps signaling him away from the drink.

Sonic: "Or, on second thought, I need to take care of some Eggman robots attacking our front porch according to Tails. Be back in a flash!"

The hedgehog speeds off leaving Knuckles to sigh in disappointment. Soon after, Amy walks in and notices Knuckles.

Amy: "Knuckles, are you aware of who posted the 'I'm with stupid' sign on my door?"

In shock, Knuckles looks at her and throws his hands behind his head, nervous.

Knuckles: "Nope! I imagine it might have been Shadow, though. I mean, come on, he doesn't like us all that much so why not?"

Amy: "That's what Blaze and I though, but then-"

She turns to notice the Liquid Love on the counter and gasps.

Amy: "Liquid Love? What is this some kind of love potion?"

Knuckles: "Um… Yes! Yes it is!"

Amy: "Wow! Will it make people fall in love?"

Knuckles: "Yeah! Just take a drink and the person you like will fall in love with you in an instant!"

Amy: "Oh, wonderful!"

She opens the cap and takes a sip before putting it down and smacking her lips.

Amy: "Tastes funky… but I bet it'll help-"

She begins to dance around rather stiffly as if unable to control herself. Knuckles, meanwhile, bursts out in laughter. Just then, Blaze walks in and notices the scene.

Blaze: "Amy, what's wrong?

She takes the bottle from her.

Blaze: "What do you have there?"

Knuckles: "Drink it, Blaze! It's funny!"

Blaze: [reluctant] "...Okay then."

She takes a sip and begins to dance funny too, increasing Knuckles' laughter. Suddenly, Tails walks in.

Tails: "Hey, guys!"

He then spots Amy and Blaze dancing.

Tails: "Whoa, hey! I wanna dance funny too!"

Knuckles: [laughing] "Try the drink, Tails. Trust me, it's funny!"

Tails swipes it from Blaze and sucks the rest down. He too begins to dance oddly, turning up Knuckles' laugh by several notches.

Knuckles: "APRIL FOOLS! You've all just been hit with hilarious side effects!"

In a moment of bliss, Knuckles continues to crack up when all of the sudden, Tails, Blaze, and Amy are magically encased by metallic shells around their body. Knuckles immediately stops laughing and becomes scared. Just then, Sonic shows up at the kitchen entrance.

Sonic: "Eggman's robots are toastier than to-"

The hedgehog notices his friends all turned into robot versions of themselves as they turn their weapons toward him.

Sonic: "What?! Guys, why the robot get up? Is this another one of your April Fools where you pretend to be one of Eggman's robots? 'Cause if it is, this are your sickest-looking costumes yet!"

From the shadows, we hear slow clapping as Eggman steps out of the shadow in the corner along with Orbot and Cubot.

Eggman: "Way to go, Knucklehead! You fell for the most evil and dastardly prank ploy of all time! No thanks to my genius have you involuntarily turned your friends into my robot henchman!"

Orbot: "Technically, though, it was my idea so call me genius too!"

Eggman: "You stay out of this or I'll tear out your thinking circuits!"

Orbot: "Yes, sir. Right away, sir!"

Out of fear, Orbot salutes and switches himself into standby mode.

Eggman: "Very well then."

Knuckles stands up in a fighting stance as Sonic races over to Eggman.

Sonic: "What have you done?!"

Eggman: "Me?! I did nothing at all. Unless maybe Knuckles handing them Liquid Love - which, by the way is actually an organic to metallic conversion potion I conjured up for this occasion - and it being my creation from my fake prank store ploy counts as doing something. And it was all apart of my April Fools joke for you!"

Knuckles: "Eggman, you'd better talk or we'll… we'll- I don't know what we'll do, but it's gonna hurt!"

Eggman: "But of course, I'm always glad to share. All day I watched you, Knuckles, as you failed to amuse your friends just as I have in years before. Security cameras, robot sentries, you name it! But that's besides the point. Point is, you fell for my disguise and now you're the one who put the fools in April Fools!"

Knuckles: "I have no choice, but to fight. Take this!"

In a rage, Knuckles raises his fists and charges as Eggman wags his finger.

Eggman: "Ah, ah, ah! They only listen to me now! Metallic Squad of Sonic's Friends (or MSSF for short) ATTACK!"

Metal Tails, Blaze, and Amy stand in front of Eggman coming to his defense.

Sonic: "Guys, guys, wait! You don't wanna do this! It's us! Sonic and Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "And Knuckles!"

The metal trio fires a barrage of projectiles at Sonic and Knuckles forcing them to dodge them and run away toward the back door. The metal trio gives chase as Eggman watches.

Eggman: "This should be entertaining. Orbot! *nudges Orbot awake* We've got a movie to catch called 'The Foolery of Sonic and Knuckles Fighting Their Metal Friends'!"

Orbot: "Ooh! Sounds like my kind of flick!"

Cubot: "Oh, I love flicks! Can I join?"

Eggman: "For being good robots and not pranking me today, I'll let you both in on this!"

Orbot: "Oh, how wonderful!"

Eggman presses a remote switch, which calls in the Eggmobile. They hop on and fly away to catch the action.

* * *

 **Manor Backyard**

 **3:35 p.m.**

Sonic is fleeing from his converted friends as they continue to fire on him from behind and above. Metal Tails, whose flying, then swoops in from above in an effort to tackle Sonic who hops out of the way.]

Sonic: "Tails, buddy! It's me!"

As they're passing by, Knuckles ambushes a distracted Metal Tails from atop a picnic table, tackling him to the ground.

Knuckles: "Tails, come on! We're your friends!"

Metal Tails blasts a laser beam out of his chest throwing Knuckles off of him.

Knuckles: [flatly] "Oh no!"

Dazed, Knuckles swings his fist around in an effort to hit any target, but only does a lousy 360. Suddenly, Metal Amy runs up to him with her hammer, striking him and throwing him across the lawn.

Knuckles: [flatly] "Oh no!"

His eyes shut, Knuckles flies across the lawn and opens his eyes only to witness Metal Blaze at the end of his arc. She delivers him a kick that sends him flying into the pool nearby.

Knuckles: [flatly] "Oh no!"

The echidna makes a splash before emerging from the pool spitting out pool water he swallowed.

Knuckles: [flatly] "Oh no!"

In a blaze, Sonic speeds over to the edge of the pool.

Sonic: "Knux, what was that?"

Knuckles: "Oh sorry. Maybe I'm just off my game today. April Fools is my biggest weakness after all."

Sonic: "Not that. I meant your fancy way of saying 'oh no' there."

Knuckles: "Oh that. That's just an exclamation of hurt in response to the pain I'm experiencing."

Sonic: "Is that really your best way to show you're hurt?"

Knuckles: "Yeah, I've been working on it a while. Whatcha think?"

Sonic: [annoyed] "Seriously, that's just bad acting. If you wanna be funny, you _gotta_ get better material."

Knuckles: "But it's supposed to be funny because it's April Fools so... Hah, APRIL FOOLS!"

In response, Sonic groans and rolls his eyes before zipping away towards his robotic friends on the basketball court. The four of them continue to talk as Sonic dodges their attacks.

Sonic: "Guys, can't we just talk this out? We're all friends here right?"

Metal Tails: [robotic voice] "We don't listen to your kind. We only listen to Eggman."

Sonic: "Of course. But seriously, whatever your weakness is I must know!"

Metal Amy: [robotic voice] "Does not compute."

She takes out her hammer and attempts to slam Sonic who dodges and spins into her hammer, knocking it away.

Metal Blaze: [robotic voice] "You'll pay for that!"

Metal Blaze delivers a pyrokinetic kick that zeroes in on Sonic who leaps over it and onto the basketball hoop.

Sonic: "Seriously, guys, I know you're in there. Any time the bad guy turns the hero's friends turn against them there's always some way to reach inside to pull them back!"

From elsewhere, Eggman views them overhead through binoculars while they continue to converse.

Eggman: "There's a word for this: boring!"

Hastily, he slams onto the Eggmobile's control pad, activating a comlink.

Eggman: "MSSF, obliterate that hedgehog! Slam dunk him until he burns up!"

Metal Tails: [robotic voice] "Right away, sir!"

Each of the metal friends leaps into the air, lunging toward Sonic who just stands there bracing himself. Just before they can lay a finger on him, Knuckles appears to deliver them a powerful punch, blowing them all different directions. Sonic and Knuckles turn to face each other.

Sonic: "Knuckles, why'd you do that?"

Knuckles: "I'm stronger than you, that's why!"

Sonic lowers his eyes in annoyance. Meanwhile, Metal Tails gets up with gaping holes in his metallic exterior. He tries to take off, but is unable as his jet boosters aren't functioning. Sonic notices the holes and snaps his fingers.

Sonic: "Knuckles, I got it!"

Knuckles: "Aw, shucks, you shouldn't have!"

Sonic: "No, dude, I mean I got an idea!"

Knuckles: "That's excellent, what idea?"

Sonic: "It's not that we shouldn't attack them rather we break their metal shells, which should hopefully free them safely."

Knuckles: "Isn't coming out your shell rather painful, though?"

Sonic: "It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight! Let's kick some robot butt and free our friends all at once!"

Knuckles nods as they both run off to attack their metal friends.

Metal Tails: [robotic voice] "MSSF, attack!"

Limping, each of the metal friends rev up their guns and fire at Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic swerves around Metal Tails' projectiles and ultimately spins into him. The two get into a hand-to-hand fight in midair before Sonic kicks Tails into the nearby basketball hoop.

Meanwhile, Knuckles digs under the ground to avoid Metal Blaze and Amy's bolts.]

Metal Blaze: [robotic voice] "Target lost. Scanning for lifeforms."

Metal Blaze browses the area when all of the sudden she gets thrusted up into the air from Knuckles busting out of the ground. Knuckles then literally slam dunks her into the basketball hoop and she lands next to Tails.]

In a breeze, Sonic then spins toward Amy and stops next to her.

Sonic: "It's gonna pain me to do this to you, Amy, but you leave me no choice!"

Metal Amy: [robotic voice] "Lifeform detected. Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic: "Not on my watch!"

Sonic and Metal Amy charge at one another, Sonic narrowly dodging her oncoming fist when he kicks her toward the other basketball hoop. She lands next to the decimated Metal Blaze and Tails, all three of their shells bursting open simultaneously. Overhead, Eggman slumps in shame.

Eggman: "Oh… Well, I suppose that's what I get for overlooking the breakability of metal alloys… if breakability is even a word."

Back on the ground, Sonic and Knuckles approach their friends as they regain consciousness.

Tails: "Whoa, what happened? And why does it feel like I've been crushed between two metal pistons?"

Sonic: "It was another one of Eggman's tricks, but we took care of it. Right, Knuckles?"

Ashamed of what he's done, Knuckles looks off and slumps.

Knuckles: "Yeah, about that… I'm kind of the one who caused this. See, I got tired of losing to your guys' pranks all day and Eggman-"

Blaze: [interrupting] "Tricked you again?"

Knuckles: "Admittedly so. After I tried to prank you all back - which, by the way that 'I'm With Stupid' sign was my doing too - I ran out of options and Shadow directed me to Ultimate Prank Store. The salesman seemed nice, but I guess I should've known it was Eggman judging by his mustache. Guess gullibility is my biggest weakness… especially on April Fools. Go ahead and hate me for it all you want."

Tails, Blaze, and Amy stand up, the latter facing Knuckles.

Amy: "Knuckles, we don't hate you for what you did, but you know how big of a trickster Eggman can be. Even so, I wouldn't go letting personal jealousy and gullibility get in the way of you pulling a practical joke - especially if you don't know whether it's predictable… or offensive."

Relieved, Knuckles sighs.

Knuckles: "I guess you're right. I let revenge go to my head and it got you all hurt in one way or another. I can't think of a time when revenge was ever justified."

Sonic: "Try telling that to Shadow. He won't listen, but I don't blame him. You know who we can justifiably get back at for pranking us though?"

Knuckles: "Who?"

Sonic turns Knuckles up toward Eggman whose sputtering away in his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot. Suddenly, Sonic appears on their windshield, startling Eggman.]

Sonic: "Yo, Egghead! I just wanted to say how brilliantly you pranked us back there. After I gave it a second thought, I realized what a true genius you are to get us so smartly. And so, I wanted to call it a truce to commemorate this April Fools Day!"

Sonic holds his hand out and Eggman stares at it.

Eggman: "Whatever this is, Sonic, this better not be a trick. However, for complimenting my genius, I will say thank you, you're too kind! Put her there!"

Ever so willingly, Eggman shakes Sonic's hand, the buzzer underneath his glove shocking him and sending him hovering backward toward Tails who blasts his air horn in his face. The Eggmobile then lands on the ground onto Knuckles' whoopee cushion, which emits a fart sound that sends him flying up into the air. Blaze then bolts by and splashes water in Eggman's face. Ultimately, Amy uses her hammer to smack Eggman into the horizon.]

Eggman: "Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Together, Sonic and the rest watch as Eggman flies away until he's a mere twinkle in the sky.

Sonic: "Haha! APRIL FOOLS!"

He turns to face the gang in celebration.

Sonic: "Great job, guys! That's what I like to call a rare, one in a million holiday collaboration!"

Tails: "True dat!"

Sonic and the gang give each other a group high five for being so clever and inventive.


	5. Episode 5: Cinco de May-NO!

**City**

 **1:30 p.m.**

 **The Day Before Cinco de Mayo**

In the midst of the unnamed city, Sonic and friends are helping the citizens set up for the upcoming Cinco de Mayo festival. Amy is dancing around happily as she helps put decorations in place.

Amy: "Oh, what a wonderful feeling! Setting up decorations and preparing all kinds of cultural meals with my friends for a citywide Cinco de Mayo festival!"

To her side, Blaze flips down off a ladder after setting up lights, Amy approaching to congratulate her.

Amy: "Blaze, your agility and acrobatics really come in handy for hanging up those lights!"

Blaze: "Thank you, Amy. My skills and wisdom are what carry us all."

Amy: "No problem!"

The pink hedgehog then turns to Knuckles whose hand framing objects in the meal prep tent.

Amy: "Knuckles, your preparation is wholly superb!"

Knuckles: "Don't mention it! My workout prep makes me a mean lean fighting machine!"

He flexes his muscles much to Amy's annoyance.

Amy: (annoyed) "Not what I meant, Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "Eh, I still need work!"

The echidna shrugs as Amy walks away towards Tails whose standing in the middle of a tent managing a remote control.

Amy: "Tails, how's setting up the chairs and other stuff going?"

Tails: "Everything's working great! My assistant worker bots are up and working just fine! They'll make it fast and easy for all of us!"

Nearby where they stand, a small infantry of crab-like worker bots is working to set up the chairs inside the tent.

Amy: "Now isn't that a bit lazy considering your wit and intellect?"

Tails: "It's a fine solution if I say so myself."

Amy: "As long as you're putting enough work into building and making them do the work, then I guess it's okay."

Tails smiles as Amy walks toward Sonic who's sitting out on a lone chair for some reason.

Amy: "Sonic, why are you seated all the way out here not helping us?"

Sonic: (unconcerned) "Who says I need to help? Besides, this isn't really my kind of party."

Amy: "If this isn't your kind of party, then why are you here? [facepalms] Oh, nevermind that stupid question. I'm just a little… high strung is all."

Sonic: "It's fine, Amy. I'm just chilling."

Amy: "Why on a day like today then?"

Sonic: "'Cause this stuff just isn't that cool."

Amy: "Not cool? Why not?"

Sonic: "I just don't see how taco salad, sombreros, and Mariachi bands are all that 'cool', it just... doesn't seem essential to my kind of culture. Cool to me is like chips and dip, baseball caps, and rock bands and stuff."

Clearly offended, Amy turns around and keeps her anger handicapped for the time being. She then turns back to face Sonic reassuringly.

Amy: "Sonic, I know you may not see this as your ideal kind of cool right now, but why not give it a try when the festival commences tomorrow?"

Sonic: (stretching) "Yawn! I just don't see the point. I'll either get bored or just straight up embarrass myself. Just save me all that and let me stay home to host my own party."

Amy: "Awww, but that would be no fun! (Plus it would also steal a lot of guests away.) Just feel free to join us and see what you think! You might end up loving it just as I do!"

In anticipation of his answer, Amy gives a starry-eyed expression while Sonic assumes a thinking position.

Sonic: "Fine, but when it comes time for my birthday, you owe me."

Amy: (punching air) "YES!"

 **Building top**

 **1:35 p.m.**

Using binoculars, Eggman is spying from afar on the festival being set up when suddenly he notices Tails' crab-like worker bots and takes notes. Orbot and Cubot are hovering next to him, eagerly anticipating what the doctor has in store.

Orbot: "Boss, are we playing a game of 'I spy with my little eye'?"

Cubot: (loudly) "Ooh! I wanna play! Let's see… I spy with my little eye… something… red and fat!"

Eggman: "You two, quiet! Better keep this one under wraps or my cover will be blown!"

Orbot: "Sorry, boss. It's not my fault!"

Cubot: "Is too! You made me talk in the first place!"

The two robots continue to bicker while Eggman sighs, annoyed.

 **Cinco de Mayo Festival**

 **5:00 p.m.**

 **The Day of Cinco de Mayo**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze are walking through the street in their best Hispanic attire. Amy and the others look around "oohing" and "awing" at their surroundings while Sonic rolls his eyes in dread.

Amy: "What a joyous occasion! The music, the culture, the food, everything! Who wants to try my specially made salsa at the snack booth?"

Taking the group's notice, Amy points over toward the snack booth where her salsa sits being enjoyed by humans eating chips with it.

Knuckles: "I'm all in!"

Tails: "Me too!"

Blaze: "What I wouldn't give to try your treats, Amy!"

Meanwhile, Sonic just slumps and accepts the fact that his friends are all trying it.

Sonic: (disinterested) "Fine, I guess I will."

Hoping to get him to perk up, Amy hits Sonic on the back in excitement.

Amy: "That's the spirit, Sonic! Keep that up and we'll have you enjoying Cinco de Mayo in no time!"

Sonic simply rolls his eyes and proceeds to take a chip, scoop some salsa in it, and eat it disinterestedly. Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and Amy, on the other hand, are enjoying it along with everybody else.

Knuckles: "Mmm! This salsa is delicious!"

Amy: "Made it state of the art just as I know you all like it!"

Tails: "No wonder my mouth's jumping with joy! It's almost like somebody put Mexican Jumping Beans in this!"

Amy: "Funny you should say that, Tails, because that happens to be my secret ingredient!"

Hearing this, Tails takes a bottle of water and spits it out.

Tails: "Seriously?"

Amy: "Haha, just kidding! Those aren't even edible anyway!"

Tails: [awkward laugh] "Some trickster you are, Amy!"

Knuckles leans in toward Tails, curious to hear what he has to say.

Knuckles: "Where'd you get that water bottle you just pulled out of nowhere?"

Tails: "I carry it with me in case I ever need to do a spit take. I'd rather do that than spit out whatever it is I'm eating. There's less to clean up that way."

Knuckles: (sarcastically) "Right, I mean. Everyone knows how much of a messy eater you are!"

Unwilling to hear/see Tails' reaction, Knuckles turns to face the Mariachi band playing in the background. From there, he notices an unused pair of Maracas sitting on the ground.

Knuckles: "Hey, look! Maracas!"

The echidna speeds off to pick up the Maracas and join the band.

Knuckles: (to the band) "Ready? On three! One… Two…"

The band begins to play music in unison with one another, Knuckles joining in by shaking his Maracas, adding a bit of flavor to the song that impresses the audience.

Meanwhile, Sonic leans against the table, bored. Just then, Amy walks up to him.

Amy: "So then, how's the festival treating you, Sonic?"

Sonic: (disinterested) "It's good food, I'll give you that, but I really don't care for the music they have playing."

Amy: "Awww, cheer up, Sonic! Surely there must be something at the festival you'll enjoy! Just stick around a while and maybe you'll find it!"

Sonic: [sighs] "Okay, but I can't make any promises."

Amy: "Trust me when I say you'll soon find you love this culture so much you'll wish it would never go away!"

Later on, Sonic and co. come across some Mexican dancer dancing flashily in front of the crowd. Amy points to them enthusiastically, while Sonic folds his arms looking away much to her being crestfallen. Soon after, Amy is looking at some handmade artifacts, picking out which one she likes best and shows them all to Sonic. Sonic nods disapprovingly to which she sighs. Elsewhere, in the center of the festival, Tails is seen presenting his crab-like worker bot to those attending the festival before it turns to shoot up a series of fireworks out of its hide much to the audience's amazement. Sonic and Amy stand at a distance with Amy oohing, awing, and begging Sonic to come with her. For a change, he shrugs and joins her much to her excitement.

Meanwhile, inside Hedgehog Manor, Shadow watches the fireworks from his room in disgust wondering what Sonic must be up to.

 **Cinco de Mayo Festival**

 **8:00 p.m.**

Sonic and Amy are seated with their friends trying out a Mexican meal in the midst of the restaurant crowd. Amy is excited while Sonic eats slowly.

Amy: "See, Sonic? The Cinco de Mayo culture and such isn't so bad! [pushes his plate toward him] Come on, try your taco salad! It's like a chili dog, but richer!"

Sonic stares at his plate, still remaining somewhat shy about eating it. He pushes it away.

Sonic: [sigh] "I don't know, Amy. I'm not really that hungry and it doesn't really look that appetizing. What I wouldn't give for a chili dog right now."

Amy: "Hey now, Sonic, you liked the fireworks. Why not this?"

Sonic: "The fireworks were actually cool. Plus it was Tails' invention, which I always adore no matter the outcome."

Amy: "Just take a bite and then we can go do the Mexican Hat Dance over there!"

Eagerly, Amy turns Sonic to face the dance floor where a couple is finishing up their extravagantly romantic Mexican Hat Dance routine. Soon as they finish, the audience watching cheers and shouts.

Sonic: [sigh] "Fine, but this might be the only time I ever try taco salad."

Sonic tries a bite of his taco salad and chews it thoroughly to make sure he likes it, which he does after a couple seconds.

Sonic: (chewing) "...Maybe that's… not bad! Could use a little bit more of a kick, but I might give it another bite."

Suddenly, a device Tails has been carrying beeps on the table alerting him to something wrong as he looks at it and grins.

Tails: "Oh no… [he turns to face his friends] Sorry, guys. My worker bots on the premise seem to be acting up a little. I'm… gonna go check on them for a bit. You all enjoy your food!"

Hurriedly, Tails gets up and runs away while everyone stares at him.

Knuckles: (waving) "Don't forget, we still have the Mexican Hat Dance here in a bit!"

Somewhat enthused, Sonic turns to Amy.

Sonic: "So… about that taco salad-"

Amy puts her hand to Sonic's mouth shushing him.

Amy: "Save that thought for later! Right now it's our turn to try out the Mexican Hat Dance!"

Amy pulls Sonic out of his chair and rushes him over to the dance floor.

Sonic: "WHOA!"

Ever so enthusiastically, Amy stands facing Sonic as she applies the hat to him.

Sonic: (uncomfortable) "Amy, I don't know about this. I don't even know this dance and I'm not even sure this makes me look that cool either."

Amy: "Just follow my lead and you should be fine!"

Sonic: "What?!"

The first note of the Mexican Hat Dance music commences, forcing Amy to begin the routine and she steps near to Sonic who awkwardly holds her by his side.

Sonic: (whispers awkwardly) "Is it supposed to be this romantic?"

Amy: "Yes! Now hush up and dance!"

The notes begins to play as Amy dances to the side, Sonic awkwardly following on the opposite side of her.

Amy: "Tap your feet, Sonic! The audience loves a good tap dancer!"

Sonic: "Er-okay…"

Ever so awkwardly, Sonic begins tapping his feet out of sync with the song, looking embarrassed about doing this up in front of everybody.

Sonic: "Are you sure this is really appropriate?"

Amy: "Yes! Now hold me!"

Sonic: "Wait, what?!"

Awkwardly, Sonic passes by Amy as he holds her, closely touching his nose to her's.

Sonic: (desperate) "I really don't know about this!"

The audience begins clapping to the song as Sonic and Amy continue to dance to it, Amy remaining perfect in her steps whilst Sonic could care less if he's doing it right. During the part where they get closer to one another, Sonic accidentally steps on Amy's foot as she yelps over him not knowing what he's doing.

Sonic: "Sorry!"

While spinning around, Sonic accidentally bumps his hat into the nearest patron walking passed him and brushes against them much to their annoyance.

Sonic: "My bad!"

Sonic continues to dance awkwardly, becoming flustered about all the people staring at him as he accidentally backs into Amy.

Amy: "Watch it!"

Sonic: "My fault! I really don't know what I'm doing!"

The excited crowd becomes to ecstatic to a point where many of them raise their drinks carelessly, one in particular causing the contents of his glass to pour out onto the dance floor near where Sonic's dancing. The floor suddenly full of water and ice, Sonic incidentally slips on it and tumbles. Everyone gasps at the sight of the fallen Sonic as the music stops.

Amy: "I'm really sorry, Sonic! Let's help you up!"

Amy reaches to help Sonic up as he rejects her offer by pushing her hand aside.

Sonic: (angry) "I think you've done enough!"

Amy: (shocked) "What?"

Sonic: (annoyed) "First you force me to come to this stupid festival, then you make me watch stupid dances, look at stupid artifacts, try stupid food, and now you make me try this stupid dance without any prior knowledge?"

Everyone gasps.

Sonic: (shrieking) "This culture just isn't cool! I quit!"

Sonic throws his hat onto the floor, brushing past Amy as she gawks at him speeding off.

Soon after, Tails runs back to the scene and walks over to Amy.

Tails: "Hey, Amy! What'd I miss?"

Amy: (welling up) "Sonic just called this festival stupid and uncool… And I… I just…"

Amy breaks down crying as Tails tends to him.

 **Building top**

 **8:15 p.m.**

Ever so sneakily, Eggman continues to watch Sonic speeding off toward the city limits through binoculars from the same building top he was on before.

Eggman: "How convenient. Sonic's leaving the festival just as I had planned to activate the override chip in Tails' worker bots he left sitting around the place after setting up!"

Orbot: "But, boss, when did anyone ever see you implanting override chips in those robots as of yet?"

Eggman: "Well, Orbot, I'm much sneakier than one may think!"

Cubot: "Do it, boss!"

Clutching a switch in his hand, Eggman presses the button atop it as it beeps.

 **Cinco de Mayo Festival**

 **8:16 p.m.**

Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze are seen walking through the dying festival crowd, Amy looking rather sad from her previous encounter.

Blaze: "Cheer up, Amy. If you know Sonic well enough, he always comes back around."

Amy: (sad) "I don't know, Blaze. Tonight was my one chance to show Sonic what all I'm into and I feel like I blew it."

Blaze: (calm) "Shhh, none of it was your fault. He just blew a short fuse was all. I'd give it time is all."

Suddenly, Tails' worker bot tracker begins to beep like crazy, alerting him to pick it up.

Tails: "My worker bot readings are off the charts! They must be going haywire!"

Nearby stands one of the worker bots bolted with electric charges as it takes off flying proceeding to fire lasers toward everyone standing nearby. The crowd scatters in horror as it flies along the street ahead.

Tails: "Whoa! That wasn't supposed to happen! What's going on?"

The crowd screams as the lone worker bot is joined by several others flying and wreaking destruction. Before he can get into a defensive stance, Tails is swooped up by one of his own worker bots as he accidentally drops the device he was carrying. The robot then flies him up near the top of a building.

Tails: "Hey! Take it easy!"

From its inner compartments, the robots rolls out a ticking time bomb that's set to explode Tails in a matter of minutes.

Back on the ground, Knuckles stands in a defensive stance, swiping several punches at the oncoming reprogrammed worker bots, but is unable to land any hits on them. Soon after, he, too, gets scooped up by one of them and struggles to break free as it threatens to explode him. Being the only ones left, Amy and Blaze have drawn their weapons/defenses in an effort to ward off the havoc-causing robots.

Amy: "Me and you, Blaze?"

Blaze: "Until the end!"

Amy takes several swings at the worker bots as they fly by, but misses all of them and shrugs. Blaze, on the other hand, aims a bunch of her fire shots toward the haywire worker bots, but they are just too fast for her to land a shot on. Suddenly, Amy is whisked out of her position and brought to a high area followed by Blaze as the two of them struggle to break free before they are dropped.

Amy: "I'm gonna feel bad for asking this, but… Sonic! We need you!"

 **Hedgehog Manor**

 **8:25 p.m.**

Having ran all the way home, Sonic turns around to notice explosions setting off in the distance. Feeling upset, he decides to turn back to help his friends.

 **Cinco de Mayo Festival**

 **8:27 p.m.**

Amy, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles remain suspended in the air, each of them clinging for dear life to their overturned worker bots despite the imminent threat of being dropped/exploded.

Amy: "How are we ever going to reach Sonic like this?"

Tails: "I dropped my communicator down there. If only I could just reach for it somehow…"

From where she hovers restrained, Blaze spots a blue blur running in the distance.

Blaze: "All is good, guys! Help is on the way!"

Sonic is running through the crowd of people when a swarm of worker bots turns to attack him, pointing their laser cannons directly at him. The hedgehog looks over his shoulder to witness this and proceeds to jump soon as they fire onto the ground on which he stands. He then streaks several Homing Attacks across them causing them to fall to the ground intact. Turning around, Sonic smirks and swipes across his nose before running ahead into the chaos. Turning up, Sonic stops and notices all his friends all suspended in the air.

Sonic: "Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze!"

Hearing his voice, Amy and the others look down from where they're hovering.

Amy: "Sonic, you came for us!"

Sonic: "Oh my gosh, guys, I am so sorry!"

Amy: "Save the apologies for later! Focus on getting us down now!"

Sonic: "Will do!"

Sonic speeds off, proceeding to jump onto a nearby flying worker bot. Taking control of its antennas, Sonic turns the robot to direct it upward toward where his friends are and flies nearest to them. Sonic then holds out a hand to Tails and Knuckles whose imminent threats are bombs.

Sonic: "Tails, Knuckles! Grab on!"

Tails then holds out a hand and grabs onto Sonic, freeing him from the robot's restraints as Knuckles does the same with Tails' foot. The two of them fly and glide back to safety on the ground whilst Sonic turns around and notices the bots launching their bombs at him. In retaliation, Sonic rolls into a ball and deflects the bombs sending them flying into the sky where they explode. Not looking at the explosion, Sonic lands on top a nearby building and smirks.

From the ground, Tails and Knuckles are staring up at Blaze and Amy who are still being held captive by the robots.

Knuckles: "Well, this isn't looking too good. How are we gonna save Blaze and Amy ourselves?"

Tails: "Well, how else, Knuckles? You and I can both fly and you can climb!"

Knuckles: "Oh, right! So then how about a strategy?"

Tails: "We'll just have to make it up as we go. Come on!"

Tails takes off forcing Knuckles to grab onto his legs along for the ride. After Tails carries him a certain height, Knuckles jumps off and grabs onto a nearby building, positioning himself behind the robot that's carrying Blaze as it scans its surroundings. Suddenly, the robot's radar picks up a blip behind him signaling him to turn around and notice Knuckles the last second before its camera goes out. Knuckles then tackles the worker bot as it accidentally drops Blaze thus forcing Tails into action when he swoops low to catch her in his arms.

Blaze: "As much as I dislike relying on others, I am grateful for your aid, Tails."

Tails: (giggles) "No worries!"

Above them, Knuckles continues to wrestle with the blind robot, directing it in different directions until it collides with the bot that's holding Amy. Most alarmingly, Amy is dropped and closes her eyes as she falls toward the ground until a blue blur that is Sonic swoops in and saves her. Amy opens her eyes and finds, much to her relief, that Sonic caught her, breaking her fall as they land on the ground.

Amy: "Thanks, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Don't mention it! You okay?"

Amy: "Never better!"

Having dealt with the robot, Knuckles lands in front of them, his arms stretched out in a T-pose.

Knuckles: "Nothing like a little robot wrestling to warm this guy up!"

Sonic: "Couldn't agree more, Knux! But why are they all acting up this way? And how do we convert them back?"

To everyone's surprise, the worker bots begin converging to the same location nearby where Sonic and the rest stand.

Tails: "What? What's this?"

To the least of their surprises, Eggman hovers in to set himself on top the tower of worker bots standing before them.

Eggman: "Guess who just decided to crash this pest-ridden party!"

All: (annoyed) "It's Eggman. Of course!"

Sonic: "You just can't go quiet, not even for a holiday! Can you?"

Eggman lets out a bellowing evil laugh, effectively silencing all who watch before him.

Eggman: "How observant of you, Sonic! All I'm doing is simply converting Tails' worker bots into an armored mech resembling my image so that I could create ashes of this city upon which I will build the Eggman Empire!"

Sonic: "A nice dream, Egghead! But you can't even think of a name for this one?"

Eggman awkwardly assumes a thinking position.

Eggman: "Well-er-not this time. Not when my plan is so obvious it doesn't even take naming it for you to know what I'm up to!"

Tails: "Wow! For you even that's low, Eggman!"

Eggman: (growls) "Silence! Not only am I planning to obliterate everything in sight, but, once I've made quick work of this city, not even the cultured mess that is Cinco de Mayo will remain once I've created "Eggman Day" in its place!"

Amy: "How absurd! Eggman, if you only knew how special the culture is surrounding Cinco de Mayo then surely you would understand the meaning of how dear it is to those who celebrate it! If you take that away, you won't like what you get!"

Eggman: "Who cares, Missy? As soon as I own the world, there will be nothing stopping me from obliterating all cultures everywhere! Everything will be cool and smart for a change!"

Hearing this, Sonic's face turns from concerned to serious. His words sound almost exactly like his when he last stormed out of the festival, hurting his friends, especially Amy. Knowing this could be him, he simply can't bear to listen any longer.

Sonic: "Listen, Eggman! If you don't shut that big mouth of yours, I'm gonna make quick work of that robot like I always do! Because this here's a culture worth saving an preserving for years to come!"

Eggman: "Less arguing, more fighting! TAKE THIS!"

Eggman raises a leg of the robot, its shadow appearing over the group as they are forced to scatter in different directions. Eggman then morph's the robot's hands into machine gun-like lasers and proceeds to fire towards Sonic and Blaze who are running away together. From beside him, Orbot roots for Eggman rather avidly.

Orbot: "Yes, boss! Strike them down! Become more powerful than you can imagine!"

Eggman slaps Orbot, commanding him to shut up.

Eggman: "Quiet or its your turn to get lasered!"

Outside, Eggman continues to fire onto Sonic and Blaze until he turns to notice Tails, Knuckles, and Amy hammering away at his leg.

Eggman: "What?! Stay out of my way!"

Eggman controls the robot to swipe them all away prompting everyone, but Tails to hop out of the way. Tails is blown back to where his control device landed and looks to the side to notice it lying there still intact.

Tails: "Bingo! My remote!"

From a distance, Blaze fires a bunch of fireballs at Eggman's robot all of which are deflected by swipes of his hand. Eggman then returns fire at Blaze who backflips out of the way. Little does Eggman see Sonic running up the building adjacent to him as he leaps off the wall and onto his arm. Once he makes contact, however, Eggman notices.

Eggman: "What?! Get off me!"

For a moment, Eggman wiggles his arm in an effort to throw Sonic off, but Sonic clings on for dear life until he's done. Once he's finished shaking, Sonic rolls his way up the rest of the arm and makes contact with Eggman's cockpit, knocking the robot back.

Eggman: "Ow!"

Eggman's robot collides with a building nearby, the robot then bending over to clutch the back of its swollen head. Lashing out, Eggman prepares to fire another round of lasers when, suddenly, Knuckles swoops in, knocking the robot's trajectory away from where Sonic's running. The robot thrown off, Knuckles lands on the ground next to Sonic and the two nod at each other in approval. Sonic then grabs a hold of Knuckles' hand and the echidna throws him up toward Eggman's cockpit where he lands a couple of Homing Attacks before leaping off to land on the building.

Eggman: "A nice maneuver, Sonic, but these robots serve as protective armor to my cockpit. You cannot hope to damage it on your own!"

Suddenly, a robot covering Eggman's cockpit begins to break off and reform on its own.

Eggman: (confused) "What?!"

The robot begins to fly away.

Eggman: "No wait! Come back!"

As Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Blaze watch, one by one, each and every worker bot begins to separate itself from the mold they built around Eggman, flying or crawling down from where they were stationed.

Eggman: (desperate) "Why is this happening?! NO! My beautiful mech centerpiece!"

On the ground, Tails is now holding his communicator and fiddling with several buttons and switches to make the worker bots listen to his command. Like before, Eggman notices and is shocked.

Eggman: "Tails?!"

Orbot: "But, of course, it was the Fox Boy!"

Cubot: "I mean who else could it be, really?"

With a smirk on his face, Tails now finds himself surrounded by worker bots facing Eggman as he hovers mechless ahead of them.

Tails: "Good thing I programmed this little anti-Eggman override key into my worker bots in case I needed to use it."

Tails then fiddles with one more switch and points at Eggman.

Tails: "Worker bots, run this fat man out of town!"

Shocked and frightened, Eggman holds up a hand in protest.

Eggman: "What? N-no, STOP!"

Cubot: "Forget it, boss! It looks like we have no other choice, but to… RUN!"

Eggman turns his hovercraft around and flies the other way with Orbot and Cubot following just ahead of the worker bots that are now flying them towards the city limits.

Eggman: "CURSE YOU, TEAM SONIC!"

From where he stands, his friends surrounding him, Sonic holds up a fist in excitement over Eggman's defeat. Behind them the crowd begins to emerge from their hiding places.

Sonic: "That should teach you to mess with my little bro's machines over here!"

Tails: "You tell him, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Well, if it weren't for your brains (and, frankly enough, my brawn) we wouldn't have stood a chance against this one. Thanks, Tails!"

Tails: (giggles) "Don't mention it!"

Sonic and Tails fist bump. Sonic then turns to Amy standing nearby.

Sonic: "Hey, listen. I wanna say I'm sorry for losing my cool earlier. I hope you can forgive me."

Amy: [lays a hand on his shoulder] "Forgiveness in whole, Sonic. It would have taken too long for me to train anyone else… besides you, I mean."

Sonic: "Well, whatever that means, I must say you were right; this culture is something to be appreciated by many, especially those of Hispanic origin. And were it not for Eggman vowing to get rid of it himself, I never would have seen the value of appreciating something that could potentially disappear with time. So, thanks, Amy… for opening me up to something new and cool!"

Happy as could be, Amy sheds a tear down her eyelash.

Amy: (sad happy) "Thanks, Sonic! Those are the most… genuine words I've ever heard you speak! You're just so… Sweet!"

Ever so happily, Amy leaps into Sonic's arm as he revolts back in shock.

Sonic: "Don't mention it, Amy."

Sonic sinks into Amy's embrace, returning her hug. Tails and Blaze, who are standing right beside them, both react in awe of the scene unfolding before them.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is in the background on the dance floor from earlier attempting to do the Mexican Hat Dance all by himself.

Knuckles: "Anybody wanna be my partner?! It's a little hard to dance by myself!"


End file.
